Otogakure Ninja Academy
by megzx
Summary: Hinata is transfered to the sound ninja academy to become stronger. As she rapidly gains strength and confidence, will she be able to survive the missions and conflicts between rebellious students? [HinaKimi, slight HinaSakon HinaKiba, Others]
1. I Got To Be Strong

**OTOGAKURE NINJA ACADEMY**

_Hinata Hyuuga is transferred to the bad ass Otogakure Ninja Academy High. The land of sound's school is known for its ruthless and rebellious students and is not the comfortable school Hinata is used too. Although the school's students lack knowledge in the classroom, they are highly skilled in combat classes and rank high in strength and skill. Her father, Hiashi Hyuuga, sends her there in order to toughen her up and improve her overall skill and strength level. Can Hinata survive in such an outgoing environment that is her exact polar opposite?_

**I really wanted to write a story about all the sound nin! They are so ignored XD**

**I'm just beginning, but I'll update soon, it will get good I swear. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Chapter One_**  
**

**Dear Hyuuga Hinata,**

Welcome to Otogakure Academy High for advanced shinobi. We are pleased to have you join us for this school year and are very excited for your arrival. We hope you will enjoy your time here at the academy. Our main goal is to prepare students for jounin examinations and train students to become stronger then ever. Be prepared for classroom work as well as tough combat classes. You will be assigned to a three to four person team that will later be decided for you when you arrive.

Here is a regular schedule for the week…

Monday: 8:00–10:00 Ninjutsu Classroom 11:00-3:00 Ninjutsu Combat

Tuesday: 6:00-10:00 Basic Condition Training

Wednesday: 8:00-10:00 Taijutsu Classroom 11:00-3:00 Taijutsu Combat

Thursday: 6:00-10:00 Weapon/Arsenal Training

Friday: Pending.

We hope to see you soon.

Kabuto Yakushi – Assistant Principal

**Otogakure Ninja Academy**

Hinata slowly and carefully read the letter a few times to herself with a worried look upon her face. Her lavender pupil-less eyes twitched with fear. The letter itself seemed promising, but it was the rumors that concerned her. Her father looked down at her waiting for some kind of response, but silence has engulfed the small room in the Hyuuga main branch household. "Father, I-I-" she started but stopped while she met the gaze of the tall man next to her. It was hopeless to fight back now, he had already enrolled her, payment and all, and there was nothing she could do about it…

She looked up hopelessly and gave her father a queasy smile that was meant to insure him that she was going to do this. He gave her a small approving nod and Hinata retreated into her room. She sighed deeply as she finished packing her things. She wasn't really paying attention to what she was stuffing into her suitcase. She was too preoccupied with lurking out the window that viewed her comfortable home of Konohagakure. She didn't want to leave just yet. She has become so situated in the cozy town, but she couldn't hold on forever. She just had to let go, she had to be strong. It's not like she wouldn't return, she would be back, and hopefully she'd show everyone that she became stronger. Maybe the change would be good for her.

Then again, she has heard countless times about the nasty rumors about the academy. Her father claimed it was a good disciplined school that has an amazing five star training facility. That might have been true, however, the student's classroom grades were extremely poor, and they were known to be the lowest in the nation. The rumors stated that the students that attended the Land of Sound's school were extremely arrogant and were known for being rebellious and harsh. Her friend's warnings echoed throughout her head violently, and she got more and more nervous.

Hinata realized she had gotten the hiccups from the extreme nervousness that was built up inside of her. She made quick little inhaling hiccups as she tightly zipped her bag shut. She collapsed on her bed that her bag lied on in total exhaustion. She really couldn't handle the stress of this whole situation she got put into. There could be noticeably easily heard footsteps coming down the narrow hallway towards Hinata's room. She sat up urgently and seized her hiccups as she saw her father, Hiashi, entered the room.

"Hinata…" he started quietly. Hinata looked up towards her father and stood from her bed swiftly. "I only hope the best for you" he said gently. "I assure you I wouldn't send you to this place unless I thought you were ready for such a task" he said confidently. He turned his attention to the hallway. Hinata glared over at him to watch him carefully pick up something out of vision of her bedroom. He hid the object her just picked up behind his back. Anyone from the Hyuuga clan knew that they could simply use Byakugan to discover what he was holding, but of course, this wasn't the right time to do so.

"I think it's time I gave you this" he said calmly. Hiashi revealed the object from beyond the shadows of his back. Hinata starred with a perplexed look written across her face. The object was in an old, dusty, beaten up, long brown case. The case was trimmed with golden stitches and had the Hyuuga symbol imprinted on the front. He nodded at his daughter to open the case, and Hinata did so slowly and uncomfortably. She unsnapped the case to reveal and long and lean katana sword kept in a beautiful saya. Hinata was too shocked to even touch it. Where did the sword come from? The Hyuugas never practiced any samurai work, or at least, not that she knew of. Hyuugas normally fought with their lone fists as an offence.

Hiashi smiled and gave out a small laugh. He placed a comfortable hand on Hinata's shaking shoulder. "This is the Hyuuga's only true weapon. It was crafted by your great-great-grandfather many years ago. He used it often in the war, but it's still in fine shape. He left it to your great-great-grandmother when he died at a young age, so there is also an obi here to go with it" he explained as he placed the beautifully stitched blue obi. Without much hesitation, Hinata tried it on eagerly. She finally picked up the long sword. It was very light and easy for her to handle, but unfortunately she was never trained with a sword. She wielded the sword for a short while to observe it. It was dull and had a few scratches on it, but it was obviously strong and would be useful. She quickly placed it back in the sheath and stashed it in the obi.

Her father looked at her confused looks. "I'm sure you will find someone to teach you the ways of the sword when you arrive at the academy. That is why I chose to give this to you now" he stated. Hinata took off her obi and placed it with the rest of her belongings. She gave her father an appreciative smile and grabbed her things. "Thank you father" she said while bowing gratefully. She knew her relationship with her Father improved greatly, and she could tell he really believed in her ability now. Sometimes she felt as if he was more of some important person to please, such as a boss instead of a father. He had sent transferred her to a new school for the sake of her getting stronger, but had he ever asked how she felt first?

Her father had walked out the house with her as she took a deep sigh. She took in the deep cool air of Konoha for the last time for a long while. She walked slowly along side her father to take in every last minute she had in the safe town. She couldn't help but think of her blonde admirer, who was most likely out training hard at this very moment, her two teammates who had always been there for her, and her sensei who had supported her along every obstacle.

She had to be strong…

She exited the large gate that lead as an entrance to the hidden leaf village. Her father nodded at her and they both took off at a quick pace as they made their way to the village hidden in sound.


	2. Welcome to Otogakure

**OTOGAKURE NINJA ACADEMY**

_This story contains people that are associated with the land of sound. Plus Hinata This includes the Sound Four Plus Kimimaro, the three sound genin, and the members of Snake Minus Sasuke…just because I didn't want him to be in the story, Sasame from the Fuuma clan You know, that whole thing. I guess she was kind of part of the whole land of the rice field thing, but I needed another girl in here and she was a cool filler character, and also Anko because of the whole cursed seal thing she has and once again adding another girl to even things out_

**All of the above characters belong to Masashi Kimimoto ©**

**P.S. The story takes place DURING the time skip, Hinata is fifteen years old, but yes, I brought all the characters back to life and the ages are all weird, plus no one has any idea about the whole Orochimaru being evil thing, so just bare with me okay? Thank you XD**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Chapter Two_

After traveling the whole day, Hinata and her father had arrived at the outskirts of the town. The village wasn't large at all considering you could visibly see the limits of the village from her view. The size must have been more then half the size of Konohagakure. There was no big grand entrance to the town, and it most certainly wasn't welcoming. Hiashi Hyuuga however didn't seem bothered by this and nodded at his flushed-faced daughter. Her skin accented perfectly against the white clouds that filled the sky and there was no presence of the usual red blush she usually wore across her cheeks.

She and her father exchanged final farewells and Hinata watched her father disappear with a final poof. She inhaled deeply as she took her first few awkward steps into the hidden village of sound. She avoided all forms of contact with the local villagers and preyed she would be able to find the academy without asking anyone for help.

She felt horribly out of place and she seemed to stick out among the common folk of the dark town. She wasn't wearing her normal attire as she was seen in during her genin years. She simply wore a nice yellow sweatshirt and a cute pair of knee-length denim jeans. Sadly, it easily contrasted greatly compared to the other villagers' sense of fashion. Hinata walked with one bag swung across her shoulder, and the other she carried in her right hand as it slightly dragged across the ground from its heavy weight.

Luckily, the academy couldn't be missed, like her father had told her on the voyage here. She picked up her pace when she spotted the tall school building and hurried towards the direction. It was a breezy September Sunday evening. Hinata's hair blew vigorously in the wind as the sun set from behind her. She was amazed with how long her hair had gotten as she watched it blow in front of her face. Her pupil-less eyes sparkled slightly from the setting sun as she gazed with amazement at the building. It didn't seem to be as appealing as Konoha's school, but it was really the enormous campus that caught her eye.

She observed the students that gathered around the school grounds. Most of them were separated into groups, and most others seemed to hang around others of their own age group. She walked down the cold cobblestone pathway that led to the large black-brick academy building. She paused momentarily to read a golden plague that had 'Otogakure Advanced Ninja Academy' engraved on it. She took her eyes away from the sign just in time to witness two students bickering with each other.

"I like to see you try your dumb shit!" yelled a red-headed hot tempered girl.

"Why are you such a loud-mouthed bitch sometimes?! I can't believe you were put in charge this year!" remarked a strange six armed boy.

"I wouldn't go yelling at me Kidomaru! I'm a hell of a lot smarter then you!" the girl screamed back.

"I bet you couldn't do shit if you didn't have that stupid flute of yours!" the boy who was apparently named Kidomaru fought back.

"This "stupid" flute could kick your ass any day" she smirked while knocking him on the head with it. The boy mumbled to himself and pouted off to another large boy.

Hinata stood frozen in her position. No one else in the school yard seemed to have notice the squabble and were all minding their own business. So it was true, this kind of stuff seemed to happen frequently at this school. She thought hard about when her father had told her it was a disciplined school. In her newly formed opinion, she thought the school was very laid back and obviously unsupervised.

She regained her focus quickly and pushed the large black door to enter the school building. That's when she realized she had honestly had no clue of what she was doing or where she was suppose to go. She thought she would find the principal of the school, but she had no idea where she would find him. She noticed a few students giving her odd glances, but no one seemed to heed her much attention. She dropped her heavy bag on the ground after become tired of carrying it. She had that annoying feeling again, which was she feared would come back if she came here. She felt weak, hopeless, and very lost.

Hinata stood alone in the empty main entrance of the school. She was too lost in her thoughts to notice a young boy who seemed a little older then herself approach her. Hinata almost let out a small gasp as she flipped around to meet the piercing green-eyed gaze of the tall boy next to her. He was rather…intimidating, as Hinata would put it. He had longish silver hair and two red dots placed on his forehead. He wore a rather interesting grey jacket. The jacket was long but had a large purposely made opening on the arm that was held together by buckles. The inside of the jacket was a purple color and the hood was trimmed with a fluffy material. Hinata blushed madly in his presence. Why would such a handsome man help her?

With her confidence slowly growing inside, she faced him and looked into his eyes. "Do you need any assistance?" he said emotionlessly. She moved her eyes towards the ground and looked at her bags. He seemed to understand her without her saying anything and he picked up her large heavy bag with relative ease. "Follow me" he said without turning to look at her, and Hinata obediently followed without asking where they were going.

After walking only a few yards down another large hallway the boy opened another large black door and held the door, allowing Hinata to enter as he closely followed. The room was shrouded in darkness being that there were only a few lamps lit up in the large room. Another young adult stood behind a big desk. He had grey hair and wore round glasses. He was too involved with some paper work to notice the two students entering the office-like room. "Kabuto" the boy spoke casually in a usual deep cold voice. The man at the desk quickly looked up and smirked. "What do you need Kimimaro-Chan?" Kabuto asked. Hinata hid behind the boy carrying her belongings. '_Kimimaro…so that's his name…'_

"You couldn't have anymore perfect timing. We were just about to look for you" Kabuto stated as he stood up from his chair. He squint his eyes from under his large glasses to discover the young Hyuuga girl hidden behind Kimimaro's tall figure. "Ne, you must be Hyuuga Hinata" Kabuto stated ignoring the boy as he passed him and went to shake the girl's hand. Kimimaro quickly turned and glared at the girl as she timidly shook Kabuto's hand firmly. '_Hyuuga…interesting.'_

"A-are y-you the princep-pal?" Hinata stuttered. She tried calming herself before he responded. She thought she got rid of her stuttering problem a while ago, but she was just too nervous to speak at the moment. "Oh no, I'm Kabuto Yakashi, I'm the junior assistant principal. I'm merely the principal's helper." He explained to the blushing Hinata. "Oh" she simply said slightly embarrassed. "Here, I have to go see him now anyways, why don't you two come with me?" Kabuto suggested as the two teens followed in step behind him down the short dark hallway.

Kabuto knocked on the door alertly. There was a short pause of silence before they heard the voice inside call "Come". Kabuto slowly opened the door and entered the room. Hinata entered nervously in a single-filed line after Kimimaro. She instantly noticed the creepy looking principal who sat in the empty room. He was tall and lean like Kimimaro, but he was much scarier. He had long black hair and odd yellowish eyes. His skin almost had a purplish tint to it and he wore a twisted toothy smile as the three entered the room.

"Ah! Hyuuga Hinata!" he cried gleefully in an odd high-pitched voice. "Welcome our new arrival" he continued as he took a moment to examine the girl. Kimimaro never took his eye off the principal. The odd looking man finally turned to acknowledge the silver haired boy eagerly. "Oh good evening Kimimaro-Chan" he greeted. "As to you Orochimaru-Sama" he said coldly. "I'm glad we found you" Orochimaru said starring at him as he nodded.

"Well it looks like we have a lot of business to take care of" the principal, Orochimaru, said rubbing his forehead persistently. Kabuto unexpectedly handed Hinata a few papers explaining the schedule and school policies. She shook slightly as she took them and skimmed through some of the things before anyone spoke again. "Oh I cannot forget…" Orochimaru mumbled to himself as he searched through a door. "Here we are…your new room key" he smirked wickedly the made Hinata shiver once again as she accepted the key.

"Kimimaro. Why don't you show our dear Hinata around the academy? You seem to have met her already" Orochimaru said gleaming over at the boy. "Yes Orochimaru-Sama" Kimimaro replied taking the suggested as more of a demand. "Good. Now Hinata-Chan, would you mind leaving momentarily? I need to have a tiny chat with Kimimaro here" he asked.

Hinata nodded silently and took her bag as she headed towards the exit. She stopped at Kimimaro who still held on to her other bag. "Wait for me" he said as Hinata automatically understood and continued towards the door. "Welcome to Otogakure!" Orochimaru cried out giving a small laugh as she exited the office.


	3. Kaguya Kimimaro

**OTOGAKURE NINJA ACADEMY**

**Ah ha...I'm updating this a lot, well I actually started a few days ago, so yeah, I'm basically just posting a bunch of chapters one after another. I hope you guys like this so far. I think it's going better then my other one thus far.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Chapter Three_

Hinata awaited patiently outside the school's main office. She decided to completely exit the office and waited for the silver-haired boy to leave Orochimaru's room. She watched as a few students roamed freely around the dark building. Nothing in this academy seemed to be brightly lit. Everything was covered in a blanket of darkness, the people, the rooms, everything. She thought she would save the main observing for later, after all, the boy she waited for was suppose to give a tour.

She shuddered suddenly as she was disturbed from her more current peaceful state when she sensed a hot breath from behind her. She slowly turned her head to see the boy standing right behind her. She took a casual step away and turned to face him, waiting for any form of command or gesture from him. "I don't think I ever properly introduced myself" he said coldly while fixing his gaze on the white-eyed girl. "I'm Kaguya Kimimaro" he said politely. There was an awkward pause and Hinata looked up at the boy who had to be at least a foot taller then her. "I-I'm Hyuuga Hinata" she said hesitantly. She figured he already found out her name by now, but she thought she would properly introduce herself and managed to give a small grin.

"I suppose I can give you a tour around" he said looking away. He grabbed Hinata's heavy bag and signaled for her to follow her. She took in quick pursuit after him as he seemed to be a fast walker, even with her heavy bag slowing him down. He first chose to turn a corner to walk down a hallway on the first floor. "Well here is where the main classrooms are foun-" he started but got interrupted by two squealing girls.

"GOOD EVENING KIMI-CHAN!" one of the girls greeted over-enthusiastically. The other girl hid nervously behind the other one. "Oh I'm _so excited_ to begin another school year here with you Kimi-Chan" she said moving uncomfortably close to the silver-haired boy. Kimimaro looked away in disgust, but remained his calm composure. He backed away from the clingy fan-girl. "Yes, I suppose I am glad for another year in the academy. Now if you _excuse me_, I'm busy at the moment" he said giving an obvious urgent and somewhat annoyed tone to her as he continued walking. The girl huffed angrily as she saw Kimimaro walk away with the new girl. "And who does _she_ think she is? She just goes walking off with Kimi-Chan like she knows him so well. Humph, what's so great about her?" the girl pouted and the other girl shook her head quickly in strong agreement.

Hinata understood now why Kimimaro always walked so fast. He scurried around a safe corner and looked to see if the random girl followed or not. When he came to the conclusion that the area was safe, he turned back to Hinata. "Sorry" he simply apologized. "Shall we go on then" he said as more of a statement then a question. "Hai" Hinata replied anyways once again following Kimimaro. "Like I said, these are the main classrooms down these two hallways. There aren't too many of them because this school isn't too big on the academics, but yet they are important for being successful here" he explained. Hinata gazed into the rooms into the vacant rooms, but there wasn't much to see since the rooms were pitched black now.

She continued her look around the school by following Kimimaro down a flight of stairs that led to a large cellar looking basement that had many equipment set up in various areas. "I know it's not much, but I often enjoy coming down here. This can be used as a private training area in a sense. It's not very common to find people down here except for when they are getting something. This area is mainly used as storage. I suppose I'm not sure why I really showed you this then…" he said trailing off.

Hinata's face lit up suddenly and walked closer to the boy, whose green eyes starred at her as she approached him. "May I…h-have my bag?" she asked shyly. The boy simply dropped the bag on the ground as he watched the girl search throughout the bag. "I suppose it would be fine if I kept these down here?" she questioned as she held up series of shuriken and kunai. "I suppose so" he starred blankly at her. Hinata placed her weapons on a near shelf and secured it safely before she followed Kimimaro again up the stairs. He traveled even faster up the flights now since the bag was significantly lighter then before.

She hurried behind him as they reached another lobby on the second floor. He took another look around almost as if he were looking for someone. Hinata didn't quite notice as she was lost in her observations of the area also. The silver-haired boy quickly interrupted her gaze as he spoke once again. "To the right is the girl dorms, and the left is the boys" he explained. "Usually no member of the opposite sex is allowed in rooms, but that rule is often broken" he shrugged slightly. He turned and looked down the hallway with the girl's dorm rooms. Hinata turned also to face the long dark hallway that was lined with similar doors. She was suddenly startled by how quickly the boy swiftly reaching from behind her. '_He was just standing next to me a second ago. Either he is extremely fast, or I'm just dazing off too much' _Hinata thought to herself as Kimimaro read the sheet she had received from Orochimaru.

"Room 236" Kimimaro read out loud from over the timid girl's shoulder. Hinata quickly snapped out of her frozen state to look into the boy's cold green eyes. "That's at the end of the hallway" he stated. "Well that was really all there was to see in this building. It's really not much, the dormitories are the only really nice things here. It's the campus that has all the good stuff" he continued. He fixed his eyes over to a near by window to discover night had fell quickly on this near autumn day. "Look, I promise to give you a tour first thing tomorrow since it is already getting late. I'm sure you are getting tired yourself." He suggested. "Oh t-that is too nice of you" Hinata replied gratefully as her face once again blushed heavily.

Hinata followed Kimimaro down the long hallway as he looked closely to read the numbers printed on each wooden door. "Here, room 236. Mitarashi Anko rooms here. She was the new arrival before you came along" he stated as he knocked on the door. When he got no reply he unexpectedly yelled. "Anko-Chan, open up! It's Kimimaro" he cried hoping not to disturb anyone else. The door soon opened and there stood another girl about Kimimaro's age. She was much taller then Hinata and she had purplish hair tied up in a fancy ponytail. She looked to be in some white colored nightgown and looked somewhat embarrassed in front of the guests. "Hello Kimimaro-Kun" she seemed to mumble sleepily, but still highly shocked by his sudden appearance at her room.

"Sorry to bother you Anko-Chan" Kimimaro apologized vaguely. "I have some news for you about the first day tomorrow" he began. "First things first, this is the new arrival we have told you about. She will be your new roommate" he said while moving out of the way to reveal the new girl standing behind him. "Oh…" Anko said somewhat sleepily. "OH! Hello there, I'm Mitarashi Anko" she said more urgently now that she was alert of the situation. "Nice to m-meet you Anko-San. I'm H-Hyuuga Hinata" she stuttered slightly. Anko smiled as she took the Hinata's bag from Kimimaro and placed it in the room. "Another thing Mitarashi…" Kimimaro began. "The teams have switched again due to the new first year students. I'll know be joining our team with Sasame-Chan" he stated. Anko glared up at him and gave him a small smirk. "Really now? Interesting, well I guess I'll be seeing a lot of you in training now" Anko said. Kimimaro nodded his head and starred at the clock in the hallway.

"I think I'll retire for the night" he said while slightly stretching out his arms. He emotionlessly faced the white-eyed girl. He was so easily intrigued in her lost stare. She reminded him of a lost puppy, trying to search for his master. She hasn't spoken much ever since she arrived. He was almost concerned she wouldn't do to well in a place like this. Luckily she was rooming with his good friend Anko, he trusted Anko to watch over her. He continued his gaze at the girl and decided to speak before he departed. "Sorry if I wasn't much of a help" he said calmly, but the girl quickly protested, which seemed out of character of her. "Oh no, you were a great help Kaguya-San" she said giving a small bow. She once again matched the color of a tomato as she hid her face from the boy.

Kimimaro didn't really seem to notice her bright red face as he nodded. He was actually quite impressed by her politeness. The majority of people in this school lack that quality in them. He gave a final unwilling wave as he turned and left in the engulfing darkness. Anko welcomed Hinata into the room that they now shared. "Wow" Anko said vaguely as she silently lied across her bed. Hinata gave a blank stare at her new roommate wondering what she was so astounded by. "Okay what did you do to him?" Anko finally spoke up from her bed. "W-wha-what?" Hinata asked confused as usual. "Kimimaro-kun…" she giggled slightly before she went on. "He went all the way around the school with you, and still offered to take you around tomorrow. That is very odd…but generous of him. He has always been a gentleman, even if he doesn't get close to anyone" she stated with a funny look written on her face.

Anko spread her arms wide as she yawned deeply. "Weeellllll, I hope you're going to like it here" She said giving a lazy smirk with only one eye open. "As you may have known, there are only three different grades here, freshman, junior, and senior. May I ask what year you are?" she asked curiously. "I'm a junior. I'm fifteen years old" Hinata stated calmer then usual. "Alright then. I'm just glad I didn't get roomed with some lame freshman. I'm sixteen, so that would make me a senior. However, I'm just like you, I arrived here only last year. I guess I'm not the best person to tell you about this place, but you learn a lot in a year" she said while changing her face into a serious state.

"This place is not to be fooled around with. It can get rough, and the missions they send us on can get quite dangerous" Anko stated gravely. "This is some hard-core shinobi training. You got to learn your way around here to survive" she continued. Hinata gulped loudly and her face lost it's normal blushing color. Anko's facial expression quickly fixed into it's usual smirk. "This place can be pretty cool though" she said changing the scary mood she had given the new arrival. Anko placed her hands behind her head casually as she lied across her bed once again, but looked up worried at her partner as she was frozen in her spot. "Ne, did I scare you!? Ah sorry about that" she said as she got up and placed a sisterly-like hand on Hinata's shaking arm.

"Don't worry, you'll do just fine" Anko said smiling. "Now get some sleep. The first week of school is strictly training. No missions are involved" and with that, Hinata slowly made her way to her bed. She quickly switched bottoms to sleep in before she climbed onto the top bunk. She quickly unpacked a blanket to sleep under as Anko turned off all the remaining light that shrouded the room. The darkness was so unbearably black that all Hinata could do was close her eyes so she wouldn't notice the difference


	4. Team Six

**OTOGAKURE NINJA ACADEMY**

**Hmm. Happy belated Birthday Kimi-Chan! His birthday was June 15****th**** XD**

**Don't you just love Kimimaro? He's so kawaii. **

**Oh, and Dosu's birthday was June 12****th**** XD**

**Yep. Review if you have any advice.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Chapter Four_

"Ohayoo gozaimasu Kaguya-San" Hinata greeted her silver-haired acquaintance on the school grounds very early the next morning. Hinata felt a little droopy and inattentive because she was tired, but she didn't want to show it. Kimimaro had arrived right on time like he had promised. "Hello Hinata-Chan" he said coldly as he approached her. His hair was has taken a different messier look to it this cool autumn morning. Hinata tried to hold back a giggle at the sight of his messy bed head look as Kimimaro advanced in his tour. "Well let's head this way" said the seemingly undecided boy.

Hinata was intimidated by the boy; she wouldn't deny it. She would blush just at the scent of him. He was tall and handsome, fierce and smart. The girls at the school gave him the nick name "Prince Kimi" which Hinata found rather odd. She remembered her small chat with Anko when accidentally woke her up as she left.

"_Leaving to see Kimimaro-Kun I assume?" Anko asked as she rose from her bed. "H-Hai" Hinata said giving a queasy smile. "I'm so sorry. Did I wake you?" she continued. "Don't worry about it, I need to constantly get used to waking up this early" Anko said while starring at her clock. "A-Anko-San…can I ask you something?" Hinata piped up unexpectedly. "Sure thing what do you want?" Anko asked. "How old is Kaguya-San?" she asked. "Kimimaro is sixteen like me. He is number one in the whole class. Of course, rankings are judged with the combination of all grades" she smirked. "O-Oh…well thank you. I'll see you later" Hinata said as she waved goodbye._

It was interesting that Hinata found herself to accustom herself to become comfortable around such a frightening and unwelcoming boy. It was almost as weird as Kimimaro thinking Hinata had an odd cute flair to her. He found her nervous stuttering and polite attitude to be amusing and kind. He smirked to himself as he led Hinata across the school grounds.

"That forest over there…" Kimimaro started as he pointed to a heavy woods area behind the school. "That also belongs to the school. We used it for preparing ourselves for missions." He said in his usual uninterested tone. "It can get a little dangerous in there. So I caution you to be careful" he informed. Hinata's eyes lit up slightly, but she nodded her head to let him know she was paying attention.

Kimimaro continued on. "There is where weapon training takes place" he said while quickly moving past an empty sand ring. Hinata thought of the sword her father had given her and wondered if someone would possibly teach her to use it. She followed the silver-haired boy towards the other side of the school. There was an enormous field located along the right side of the school. Hinata was actually amazed by the landscaping. The whole grassy area was cut in such a perfectly short way, and there was actually purple flowers lining around the area. It was by far the nicest area Hinata had laid her eyes on in this dark place.

Of course, there were many materials laid out for training, but otherwise it was generally a huge piece of land marked with some trees that was used for condition and such. "We'll most likely be in this area today" Kimimaro stated as he headed back towards the entrance of the school building. "Well we better head to class. Orochimaru-Sama will most likely be assigning the new teams today. Everyone is assigned to a three or four person team that they do most of their training and missions with. The teams generally stay the same, but they always change slightly from the new arrivals. I found out earlier what team I'm on, but I'll still be shocked to see who is on my team this year" he explained.

Kimimaro advanced to a class that had the label '1C' printed above the door. He opened the door and allowed Hinata to enter before him. She let out a small smile as she walked into the room. Her smile quickly diminished as she received rude and arrogant looks from the student in the room. '_I guess everyone in this place isn't as kind as Kaguya-San and Anko-Chan'_ Hinata thought to herself as she nervously took a seat in the back of the large meeting room. She observed the principal sitting in the desk in the front of the room and watched as Kimimaro spoke with him.

"Hey girl! You're in my seat!" yelled a tough young girl. Hinata looked up at her cautiously. Her innocent eyes met the young girl with dark brown hair and deep black eyes. She didn't look any older then Hinata, but she was demanding. Hinata was hesitant in getting up to leave, but the girl looked a little more serious. She grabbed Hinata's sweatshirt and picked her up slightly off her seat. "I _said_ miss new girl, that I _believe_ this is _my_ seat" she said emphasizing many words in the sentence.

"That a bold thing for you to do Kin. Considering you are only a freshman" said a voice from behind Hinata. Hinata shifted her head behind her to discover it was her roommate Anko. "Yeah whatever _Shanko_, I'm not the lame ass sticking up for some weak new girl" Kin stated as she stuck her nose in the air. Anko took the vacant seat next to the confused white-eyed girl. Kin walked pouting, but Anko just starred blankly. "Snobby bitch" she spoke under her breath.

As most of the new students assembled into the class, Orochimaru stood from his desk and took his place at a podium that was placed in the front of the large class. "Alright students" he hissed across the commotion of chattering. "Today we are assigning the new teams for the year" he stated while placing a paper on the podium.

"This is the fun part" Anko whispered to Hinata. "You just sit here and wait for your name to be called. Hopefully you'll be on my team. Everyone here is a chuunin, so different ages can be in the same team. Hinata theory about it right then. There were so many bad choices she could end up with. She started panicking inside. Her heart beat slower and cold sweat dripped down her neck.

"Team two will be Abumi Zaku, Kinuta Dosu, and Tsuchi Kin" he called. The girl who had previous antagonized Hinata went up to the front to receive a paper and skipped back to her seat. She seemed rather happy as she sat down next to a spiky brown haired boy who was on her team. She surprisingly smiled as she gave the boy and small high five. Hinata notices the boy had strange slits in his hands. The other boy seemed indifferent about the situation and sat silently next to the other two. His appearance was hidden behind layer of bandage like this covering his face. "Those are some of the freshman, they are all fourteen years old" Anko whispered to Hinata.

"Team four will have Kidomaru, Jirobo, Sakon, and Tayuya" Orochimaru stated as the four members gathered their own papers. One was lean boy who has six arms and kept his hair in a ponytail on top of his head. The other boy was the opposite, being that he was huge in size and red-headed. "Those two are a joke. They are both fifteen" Anko whispered while laughing. There was another boy who had long gray hair and pale white skin. The last one was a girl with bright red hair as Hinata had seen her earlier. "I don't know much about the other two since they are freshman. They are only fourteen, but I heard they are pretty strong"

"Team five will consist of Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu" he read once again. Hinata couldn't stand waiting much longer. She just had to know who was on her team. She waiting anxiously as a girl with straight black hair and black rimmed glasses came to the front of the room. Another larger orange spiky haired boy followed her. The last boy was small and had smooth white hair. His skin was white and he revealed sharp teeth as he smiled when he approached the girl. The girl playfully punched him hard on the shoulder and he groaned as he sat down. "They are all sixteen this year. Kimimaro used to be in that group last year" Anko whispered again. "They try to make the teams even"

"Team six will be Fuuma Sasame, Mitarashi Anko, and Kaguya Kimimaro" Orochimaru said. Hinata sighed deeply and prayed forlornly. "Oh, and Hyuuga Hinata" Orochimaru quickly corrected himself giving a grieving smile. Hinata blinked a few times as she followed he new teammates to the front of the class. Hinata almost fainted from relief as she received her paper. She looked back towards the class who all gave her menacing looks. She heard quiet whispers of varies complaints from girls. Anko smiled as Hinata walked to her group. "We meet again" Kimimaro smirked while still remaining as cold and distant as always.

"This is Sasame" Anko introduced the only unfamiliar girl to Hinata. "She is fifteen like you. She is my good friend" Anko said while smiling at Sasame. She then shifted her eyes to Kimimaro who gave the Sasame a loathing look. Hinata was puzzled as to why Kimimaro would give the girl such an odd look. Her hair was just as long as Hinata's but it was a light orange color. She had light auburn eyes that returned Kimimaro's disturbed look. Hinata thought this might cause later difficulties, but she was too thankful to be in a decent group to worry about such things.

Team six sat around enduring the long wait of the reciting of teams. They were soon dismissed from the meeting room. Hinata followed her team members as they exited the room. "Ninjutsu training now" Sasame stated quietly as they headed to another smaller classroom.


	5. Train in the Rain

**OTOGAKURE NINJA ACADEMY**

**Don't worry, I won't harm Hinata too much, she is pretty much my favorite female character on Naruto! (Along with Temari)**

**Thanks Sleyman for pointing out I had this under Hanabi's name. I fixed it, so it's now under the correct name of HINATA. I must have not have been paying much attention. I do that a lot, heh.  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Chapter Five_

Hinata took every last note she could during the class. Although she was known more for her taijutsu, she knew it wouldn't hurt to learn some Ninjutsu. But also like many of the kunoichi back at Konoha, she also had some medical jutsu experience. The majority of the students gathered into the large field Hinata had visited early that day for training.

Hinata starred at the various teams as they practice combinations of jutsus that Hinata has never laid witness to before. She observed timidly at the teams around her, but soon stopped as she was afraid of getting caught starring rudely.

Another fight broke out between the large red-head boy she had seen earlier. He was being horribly picked on by some an odd random school boy. "Hey tubby, you're in my training space" the boy shouted. The large red head boy shadowed over him as he turned to face him. "Jirobo don't start anything now" his red-haired kunoichi teammate pleaded while slapping her head. "Back off Tayuya" Jirobo proclaimed. The large boy felt as if he was being degraded, so in return he beat the kid to a small plump, and the entire student body gathered to watch.

The grounds turned chaotic, crazed, harmful, and all of it wasn't witnessed by any authority figure whatsoever. '_What kind of place is this?'_ Hinata thought to herself as she twitched at the sight of the harmed boy. She really missed training with Kiba and Shino. Now she just felt awkward and didn't know what to do. Of course the whole place seemed pretty much like a free for all.

"Training time is always free time to do whatever you really want" Anko confirmed to Hinata. "However, you have to do _something_. So don't just stand around" she continued. "O-Oh" Hinata nodded understandingly. "They are watching us after all" Anko said in a creepy tone. Hinata looked around quickly to search frantically for anyone watching them, but there was no one in sight. _'Strange' _she thought while looking back to see Sasame and Kimimaro already doing there own training on their own.

Anko faced her with a sneaky grin on her face. "So let's spar then" she said in an eager tone. "Let's see what you got" she said while distancing herself. Hinata timidly accepted the offer by getting into her gentle fist stance. She supposed it would be better to train with her then anyone else in the school. She began gently throwing punches. However, she didn't want to harm Anko, so she didn't apply any extra chakra to her attacks. Anko cautiously defended herself, blocking all the quick movements by the small Hyuuga. For extra practice, Hinata activated her Byakugan to locate the correct places to hit Anko.

She was of course oblivious to the fact that there were in fact many sets of sound ninja eyes placed upon the Hyuuga. Some hinted jealousy, some hinted confusion, and some hinted just plain annoyance. Either way Hinata continued to fight on knowing that Anko couldn't lay a single punch on her and she would get tired of defending after a while. Anko struggled wildly as Hinata's punches became harder to block after she had activated the unknown powerful white eyes. There was then a single short split second that seemed to pass slowly. Hinata's found an easy opening and projected her fist into Anko's gut. She went flying towards the ground and impacted the soft dirt with a noisy thud.

Hinata looked impressed with herself and took some pride which was hinted in her glittering determined white eyes. The veins on her temples were still bulging as she helped her teammate up. "I Hope I didn't hurt you to mu-" she stopped suddenly realizing that she could sense someone behind her ready to attack. Hinata swiftly turned around and put up a hand to defend herself from the sneaky attacker. On Hinata's hand was a skinny sharpened pale white object that belonged to no other then Kimimaro. "K-K-Kaguya-San-n?" Hinata fidgeted. "W-Why did you do that…" she asked. She was certainly perplexed to why her teammate would attack her like that, but she suddenly became curious as to if he watched her spar with Anko that whole time.

"Anko, you're too weak" Kimimaro bluntly said as he stepped away from Hinata. Hinata didn't show her saddened face. She was initially hoping that he would put more recognition to her, but she eventually got that wish. He moved in closer to her, making Hinata feel more on guard then usual as she expected he might attack again. "So this is the Byakugan" he said examining her eyes very closely with great detail. "Hai…" she said fidgeting even more. "I've heard of it before, but I just wanted to make sure this was the real deal" he said smirking slightly as if he already knew what he was talking about. "So this is the Hyuuga Kekkei Genkai" he looked amused as he made small circles around the girl now. Hinata gulped quietly as she was always unaware of what his next move would be. Even the slightest raindrop that landed on her shoulder caused her to jump slightly.

The four teammates all looked up towards the sky simultaneously. There were dark clouds already erupting over the surface and the rain already began to set on their skin. Some students had already retreated to finish their training inside. The rain picked up quickly and stormed down on the grass below them.

"Stupid show-off no good bitch" yelled a voice from behind. Hinata didn't even need to use her Byakugan to know there was a loud attacker from behind her. She quickly swung around once again to defend herself from a closed fist colliding with her arm. Hinata was annoyed now. She didn't mean to show off for anyone, but apparently some people weren't taking a liking to her ability. Of course, this wasn't the first time she was being picked on by the girl who attacked her. It was none other then Kin Tsuchi, the bad ass, loud mouthed shinobi.

Instead of fighting back, Hinata decided to jump quickly aside, rain sloshing on her face as she did so. "What's the matter Hyuuga? Of course you can run away because you'll just see me coming from anywhere right?" Kin stated. "You're nothing but a coward" she laughed. Anko stepped in at this point to help stand up for her teammate. "Hey back off you little snobby ungrateful brat! You don't know even know her. She's plenty stronger then you, and you know it. Not to mention the better personality check too" Anko said in defense. "No Anko, she looked strong because anyone can easily defeat you" Kin remarked as a smirk formed across her face. "You fool. You shouldn't pick fights with girls older then you. I'd kill you easily" Anko said showing a much more aggressive side.

The wind picked up as the two girls clashed. The rain's constant falling grew heavier and many of the students made their way towards the building. "Yeah Kin, you show her" cried a voice of her teammate, Zaku. "Stop encouraging her. You know this is foolish" Kimimaro stepped in an attempt to stop the fight. Sasame tried to pry away Anko from her desire to beat the rude kunoichi. Luckily enough, Kin had one member of her team that had some common sense. Dosu had the right idea to pull her away.

Kin was really all talk. She was known for constantly attacking people's self-confidence and hoping to ruin or lower her opponent's self esteem, mainly females. She is normally ignored, but there are always a few people she can really get to.

By now Anko and Kin had been separated, and all Hinata could do was witness the situation hopelessly. "Chill out Anko" Sasame said while clinging onto her upper arms tightly. "Let me go!" Anko screamed with her eyes filled with rage. Kimimaro sighed and stood besides Hinata, seeming as he was trying to confront her and ask if she was fine. Hinata didn't notice. She could feel the ground around her swirl into a mass of frustration and furry. She was upset that nothing seemed to be changing in her life. Once again she was being pushed around and poked fun of her being weak and useless. She seemed to be clueless of her emotions. She also seemed to be clueless of her hands clenching tightly into powerful fists.

"Kin! BAKA!" Dosu screamed he watched his persistent teammate slip from wet grip. Kin charged directly towards Hinata this time. "Y-You" Hinata spoke quietly. She positioned herself firmly on the wet grass and readied herself for an attack. Instead the charging kunoichi disappeared quickly in front of her white eyes. Hinata turned too late to realize Kin had appeared right at her blind spot, the Hyuuga weakness that she completely took for granted.

Of course, she was saved by another long white object coming from Kimimaro. The object was placed directly in Hinata's view. _'A bone!?' _she panicked to herself as she panted deeply. The lone bone was the only thing that held Kin back from Hinata. "Quit this" Kimimaro said in a single icy cold that sent shivers down Hinata. The rain poured down on the remaining two teams that stood outdoors. Although Kin's face was hidden behind her wet dripping hair, you could visibly see a smirk on her face. "I just wanted set the new girl in her place" she said trying to act innocent.

Hinata took the girl's frozen position as an opportunity. Unexpectedly, her clenched fist met Kin's face with a loud whack. Kin screamed in pain as she fell on the wet ground, the blood from her nose soaked away with the amount of water and sweat on her face.

The deceived looks from the two teams were placed upon Hinata. She quickly covered her mouth to try to hide her surprised expression. Without saying another word, she ran. Hinata ran passed the puddles that lined the paved pathway of the school. The rain smashed on her face as she continued. She didn't know where she was going, but she thought it would be best to get away before someone came after her.


	6. Umbrella

**OTOGAKURE NINJA ACADEMY**

**Lightning speed updating? I think yes.**

**Sorry for the shorter chapter. It just kind of ended at a good place.**

**And it's like two in the morning. :D**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Chapter Six_

'_That was stupid. That was stupid. That was stupid.' _Hinata repeated in her head as she continued running. Her feet quickly paced through the wet grass beneath the soles of her shoes. _'What came over me just then? It must be this stupid place' _

She was being followed by someone…no, two people who were in obvious quick pursuit after the runaway Hyuuga. She never once took a single glance back. Her small feet took her as far as she could, but it wasn't enough. The friction between her shoes and the ground became less as she the ground became wetter. The ground eventually gave out from underneath her and she slipped and met her face with the cold ground. Defeated, she refused to get up from her kneeled position as her followers approached her.

The most noticeable appearance was awarded to Kin, who was yet again yelling at Hinata. "Who do you think you are hitting me like that? Did you think you would get away with it? Now you're running away once again like the cheap little bitch that you are" Kin stated boldly. Hinata weakly stood to her feet. She had already won in a sense. Even though Hinata already showed her off, Kin had hurt Hinata, not just physically, but mentally, and she drove her to take such aggression back to her. Of course Kin chose at the point to take her frustration out at the Hyuuga, but was stopped by the second follower Hinata had sensed.

Once again Hinata was saved by the silver-haired boy Kimimaro. He forcefully stopped Kin's fist in mid air. "When are you going to give this up?" Kimimaro asked calmly. Kin was beginning to feel flustered and released her arm from Kimimaro's grip. "When you decide to stop interfering. That girl would be nothing if you wouldn't come save her every time" she remarked. "That's not what I recall" Kimimaro added noting the moment Hinata had hit her across the face. Kin pouted angrily. It was normally a bad sign if someone was insulted by Kimimaro, being that he had such a high status in the school. "This is a waste of my time anyways. I've already ruined my hair in this weather" she said and soon after vanished quickly with a puff of smoke.

Kimimaro stood in an odd slouched position with his hands placed relaxed at his sides. Hinata didn't even bear to look at him, but decided to say something before it got to awkward. "Does she always act that uncivilized?" she asked. Kimimaro glanced in her direction and paused silently for a while. "Of course. It's Kin, this is most certainly not the first time I have witnessed events similar to this" he explained. Hinata kept her head low and continued to stare at the blades of grass that she sat close to.

"I need to be even stronger" she whispered to herself. She found herself already constantly reminding herself of why she came here. She felt that she was already being played off as the weak one once again. That wouldn't last long she would tell herself. Kin was a mental bully because she was weak herself. She wouldn't let that girl get to her like that.

Kimimaro on the other hand didn't once look at her as weak. "You're a very promising shinobi" he proclaimed watching Hinata's head prop up from her sulked position. She was shocked and completely thrown off by his remark. She blushed slightly and looked up to the pale smooth hand that belonged to her silver-haired companion. His hand trailed from his side to in front of Hinata and shook it slightly to signal that he was trying to help her up. Hinata accepted his offer to help and took a tight hold on his hand. His hand was extremely cold and it was slippery and rough enough to be mistaken as a snake instead of a hand. He eased her up to standing position and slowly released his hand. She couldn't help but give a small sweet smile, something that warmed Kimimaro inside.

With a quick turning motion he slightly slipped down his white shirt to reveal a bare shoulder. Hinata was starring in an intrigued matter as she watched a large bone pop out of his shoulder. Her white eyes widened as he quickly pulled his own narrow bone right out of his body. If that wasn't enough, his whole set of ribs tore apart his shirt and gashed out through his stomach. "What are you d-doing?" Hinata asked curiously as he placed each rib bone in a rounded fashion. He made a large circular object and placed the long shoulder bone vertically in the center.

He turned to face Hinata. He looked straight at her eyes that wondered to his ripped shirt instead. He picked up the object and held it high above himself along with Hinata. She finally understood what he was doing. "An umbrella?" she asked while letting out a small giggle. "This is _my_ Kekkei Genkai" he spoke quietly. They walked slowly back towards the school building as the rain continued to splash across the cold surface of the earth.


	7. Game Face

**OTOGAKURE NINJA ACADEMY**

**I have nothing to say.**

**Short chapters…more updating?**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Chapter Seven_

The arrival of the two soaked members of team six was awaited on worriedly by Anko and Sasame who were already inside the dry building. "Where were you guys? We went looking for both of you! I was so worried about you Hinata!" Sasame cried as the two entered the school building. "What did you to her!?" Sasame screamed at Kimimaro. He responded to her question by giving her an angry look. "Oh no Fuuma-San, Kaguya-San actually helped me out" Hinata replied for the flustered boy. "Hm" Sasame merely replied while not taking an eye off of the silver-haired shinobi.

Kimimaro sighed deeply before breaking the silence that fell between the members of the group. "Why don't we find something to eat?" he suggested. No one made any protests as they made their way towards a small kitchen on the far left side of the main floor. They sat quietly at the table. Hinata sat across from Kimimaro who sat next to Anko, leaving Sasame across from her. Hinata didn't find herself to have much of an appetite at the moment. She just wanted to go lock herself in her room and sleep for the remainder of the day.

"Are you going to eat anything Hinata?" Anko asked. There was a full platter of food that sat in front of her, but Hinata would only take small sips of her water. "I'm just not as hungry as I thought" Hinata responded. "I think I'll head back to the room" she stated as she rose from her chair. She paused for a moment but then smiled back at her teammates. "I'm just really exhausted" she said in a confirming tone. "Alright…" Sasame said blinking a few times blankly. "I'll come with you" Anko said as she walked up with her. "Don't leave me here!" Sasame screamed and chased after the other two girls. Kimimaro simply gathered the garbage, saved Hinata's remaining food, and walked away.

Evening fell at a quick pace that day. The rain had seized and the stars broke through the dispersing orange-tinted clouds. Sasame joined Hinata and Anko in the gathering inside the safety of their room. Hinata relaxed across her bed, breathing in a sigh of relief. "Rough day?" Anko asked the distressed Hyuuga. Hinata nodded her head slightly. Anko moved closer and sat besides her. "Don't let these people get you down. This is an odd place, and there are going to be rude and arrogant people here. You know they don't like you just because they are probably just simply jealous. Everyone over-reacts to everything here. They will get over themselves" Anko explained.

"Speaking of jealousy, you seem to be getting a lot of attention from Kimimaro-Kun" Sasame added. "Yeah, I don't think the female population of the academy are too happy with you about that" Anko laughed. "Wait are _you_ jealous Sasame-Chan?" Anko asked with a playful shocked look on her face. Sasame's face turned bright red and was quick to defend herself. "Why would I be jealous? You know perfectly well I do not like him. I'm not going to be another girl with a silly crush on him" she said huffing angrily. "Okay, okay. I was just kidding Sasame-Chan" Anko said slumping down on a near by chair. 

The three relaxed for a while and forget everything about training and ways of the shinobi. It was the typical talk of average everyday things that calmed Hinata down significantly. They were in mid conversation when a knock on the door could be heard. The room was consumed by silence as the three girls froze in their position. Anko glared at the clock that read 8:13 and turned to face the door. She slowly approached the door and turned the golden knob. On the other side of the doorway was the familiar face the belonged to Kimimaro Kaguya.

"Oh it's just you" Anko said exhaling calmly. Kimimaro only glanced over Anko's head to find Hinata glaring back at him innocently. He utterly ignored Anko as he brushed her shoulder when he passed the doorway. "Hey you're not even going to say hello to your friend?" she remarked as her entered the room. "What is he doing here?" the orange haired kunoichi complained. He ignored the other two and made his way over to the Hyuuga. He handed over a white box in his hands to Hinata. "Uh" Hinata uttered speechlessly. "It's your food" he said. With that, Hinata's stomach gurgled loudly. She blushed slightly and acknowledged his good timing. "Arigatou Kaguya-San" she smiled brightly as she began eating.

"Get out get out!" Sasame cried while shooing the boy away. "You're not aloud to be in here…you might get in trouble" she said calmer by the time he reached the door. He smirked and let out a small wave. "See you later"

"Goodness, you could have been a little grateful Sasame. It is better that it was him then another annoying intruder. He is my friend you know, and he is a good guy." Anko said frustrated. "Sorry" Sasame apologized. Hinata stood blankly at the two girls as she silently continued eating. She shivered at the thought of another person entering just to antagonize Hinata for no reason once again.

"Don't worry Hinata" Anko smirked. "We'll teach everyone a lesson to show how tough you really are!" she exclaimed. "We are?" Hinata asked curiously. "Of course! These people around here are nothing once you learn how to deal with them!" Anko continued. "Yeah! Now let's see you game face!" Sasame yelled while grinning anxiously.

**Chyeahhh XD**

**Review please?**


	8. It's A What?

**OTOGAKURE NINJA ACADEMY**

…**sigh…I need a life.  
I can't really do anything because I can't walk, so I'll just sit at my computer and continue to type this. XD**

**Am I the only one that notice Hinata has been paired with just about everyone in the whole freaking series? Of course Hinata can pretty much be paired up with anyone and it is okay with me. Except for girls  
Hinata x Ino? puke**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Chapter Eight_

The day had begun early for the sound ninjas. Training was their rude awakening. Hinata panted heavily and collapsed across the dewy morning grass. It was a long exhausting morning of intense conditioning. Kimimaro had been assigned to mainly take leadership and responsibility of team six. Tayuya, Dosu, and Karin were also chosen to take the leadership positions of their teams.

Kimimaro was a strict leader, and he wasn't afraid to push his friends to the limit. They had just finished there training for the day. The four members huffed loudly in long breaths. "That's enough today" Kimimaro said as he faced the team. "Finally, I though I was going to pass out!" Anko said lying on the grass near Hinata. "Heh" Kimimaro simply muttered under his breath. He dismissed himself from the group and walked back to the academy building.

"He's most likely off to train some more alone" Sasame said as she watched the boy walk away. "He's very persistent" Anko added. The group sighed in unison. Each individually took final deep recuperating breaths as they stood up. The sun was shining through some small clouds positioned on the east side of the horizon. The flowers that lined that grassy training area were fresh from the water they have received the day before. Their lovely colors flashed in the glitter from the sunlight.

The more she thought about it, the more she thought this place couldn't be too different then Konoha after all. There was the same drama, the same training, the same missions, just in a slightly different environment. "Anko-Chan?" Hinata said in attempt to get the purple-haired girl's attention. "What is it Hinata-Chan?" Anko asked. "Do you ever get assigned on dangerous missions?" Hinata asked timidly. "We are assigned on missions regularly just like every other nation" Anko muttered. "Some are simple, and some are rather challenging" she continued. "It's no different then Konoha" she smirked while proving Hinata's point. "I see" she simply said nodding.

"Hey Anko!" a feminine voice called from behind. The three teammates turned to face another team of three. "Oh hey Karin" Anko said somewhat unenthusiastically from her being tired. "What's up?" Anko asked curiously. "So have you heard we were being paired for our first mission next week?" Karin asked with her eyes wide in fascination. "Really now?" Anko said becoming interested as the conversation went on. "Yeah, along with Tayuya's group of four" she stated. Hinata was curious as to why they would need so many people for a single mission, but remained silent as she eavesdropped on the conversation.

"I find it interesting that Tayuya was put in charge. It's her first year here after all" Karin said questioning the authority the young girl had received. "It's no better then you being put in charge!" protested Suigetsu, her playful teammate. "Shut up you douche bag!" she silenced him with a chop on the head and another punch on his shoulder from his other larger teammate Juugo. "Oww I was kidding Karin-Chan! Geez" he complained as he gave her a playful grin and excluding himself from the conversation.

"Well you can't leave Kidomaru or Jirobo to run the group" Anko noted as she continued on speaking. Karin laughed and shook her head agreeably. "That is true. I also heard that Sakon guy was really strong to" she added. "He seems pretty creepy to me" Anko said in an odd tone. "Yes, but we'll need him for upcoming missions" Karin added. The two girls paused momentarily as Anko suddenly remembered she never introduced her new teammate. "Oh Karin, this is Hyuuga Hinata, the new girl" Anko introduced. Hinata shyly gave a small smile "Nice to meet you" she spoke quietly. "So you are the one added onto Kimimaro-Kun's team" she noted. Hinata simply nodded without knowing what else to say.

Karin pulled on the collar of Suigetsu's shirt and dragged him across the grass as she departed. She smiled and waved innocently at the members of team six as Juugo followed behind his troublesome teammates.

"That was team five" Anko said after the team took their leave. "Karin-Chan is the leader of the group. She normally is passed as having an uncaring attitude towards others, but she is in fact a kind person at heart" Anko smiled. "She can get in trouble a lot for her smart-aleck remarks, but she is a smart girl. Her liking to Suigetsu is pretty obvious, but she won't admit it" she continued and laughed a little. "Seems pretty likely to me" Hinata said and giggled slightly along with her.

The three girls retreated together back into the school building. Hinata split up from the girls once they reached inside. She had the sudden urge to check up on the sword she had received recently. It was kept in on the bottom floor, and she just wanted to make sure it was still there.

She skipped down the stairs, the cold air overwhelmed her as she crept lower. She stopped for a short instance when she heard clashing noises echoing through the basement floor. She awkwardly advanced down to the cellar like area to search for her sword. She looked up to find Kimimaro training alone. He had a long bone placed in hand and swung it around aggressively. She shyly tried to keep quiet, as she wanted to remain unnoticed by the silver-haired boy. Kimimaro however, sensed her from a mile away. Her sweet scent captured him, but he smirked and simply acted as if he hadn't noticed.

Unfortunately, Hinata dropped all of her kunai as she reached for her katana sword. The weapons dropped on the cold tile floor with several loud clangs, and Hinata twitched with each dropped kunai. She groaned quietly in frustration to notice her teammate chuckling slightly. Watching him laugh slightly like that actually turned her frustration into a small grin. '_He's cute when he actually smiles…' _

"You know…" he began to say from across the room. "I can teach you how to use that thing" he suggested as he made his way to the side of the room Hinata was located. "What makes you think I need help?" Hinata spoke up in an unexpected playful tone. Kimimaro glared at the girl who sat among the scatter kunai. His green eyes squinted as he smirked just as quickly as they widened. "You're holding the sword upside down for one" he noted. The Hyuuga quickly flipped the sword around as her face illuminated in a red tone. "Okay maybe I could use a lot of help" she admitted with embarrassment hinted in her white eyes. She noticed him training with using his bones as a sword. She defiantly thought he would serve the purpose as her mentor well.

"How about Thursday afternoon then...right here?" he asked. "O-oh, sounds perfect" Hinata agreed. "Good, then it's a date"


	9. Date

**OTOGAKURE NINJA ACADEMY**

**(Gasp!) Slow(er) Update! Dun dun dun. **

**I just bought Naruto Ultimate Ninja TWO! So my friend Natalie and I thought it would be fun to stay up all night playing it. I think we crashed at about 5:00 this morning and I woke up at about 8:00 and played the game some more. I did a bunch of other stuff blah blah blah. (Turns out I actually DO have a life :P)**

**So here is a new chapter now that I got the appropriate amount of sleep (13 hours!) Yay fluffiness. ( 3)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Chapter Nine_

The air was still and stale in the Land of Sound's academy building. Hinata's anticipation built up gradually as Wednesday came and went at a slow pace. She found it extremely hard to concentrate during her taijutsu class that day. The main reason being that the boy she was going to spend the day with training tomorrow sat in front of her.

She admired Kimimaro for just about everything. She was being taken over by the wave of obsessive Kimimaro fan girls. Of course, she perfectly understood why everyone would like him. His green piercing eyes showed beautiful radiance even when he was working up a sweat during his training. She just wanted to run her fingers through his silver locks of hair, she pictured it to be perfectly smooth with no tangles in it whatsoever.

Although Hinata understood something that she knew many of his obsessive fan girls wouldn't realize, and that is that he is a _regular person. _She didn't like him for his looks alone, and he most likely had his reasons for wanting to be alone, which Hinata granted without difficulty.

And just like that, it's Thursday afternoon.

'_Relax Hinata. It's not an actual date! It was just a phrase.' _Hinata thought to herself. Her heart begun to beat faster and her palms sweated immensely. Her confidence fell as she thought more to herself. _'It wouldn't be a date. There are so many other girls that like him. He could choose just about anyone. I mea- AH what am I thinking. It's NOT a date obviously!...' _Hinata argued with herself in her head and froze to check her reflection in a hanging mirror in her room. _'Then why am I trying so hard to look pretty?'_

Hinata flustered continuously with her appearance before she headed out of her room. She kept her head low as she walked passed her uninviting peers through the dark shrouded halls. She slowed down slightly as the stairway came in sight. She was to meet him in the basement, and even inch she advanced closer to him, the more anxious she got.

She was too preoccupied to acknowledge the orange haired member of team five coming her way. An unexpected collision with the large boy woke her up from her nervous trance as it knocked her to the ground. The boy growled angrily and shot a glance at Hinata's direction. Hinata recognized him to be Juugo of Karin and Suigetsu's team. "I'm t-terribly sorry!" Hinata apologized quickly. "Humph" Juugo mumbled as he brushed his shirt off. He didn't give the aggressive reaction that Hinata was expecting. "You are Hinata right?" he asked instead in a lighter tone. "Hai" Hinata replied while helping herself up. "Kimimaro seems to have quite a liking towards you" he said suddenly which made Hinata blush madly. "O-Oh, well I'm actually about to see him now so I should really be g-going" she responded as she dashed away.

Juugo's remark just made Hinata even more nervous as she finished her voyage and walked down the stairs quietly. She was almost attempting to make her footprints as unnoticeable as possible. Of course, a set of deep green eyes immediately took focus on her the second she reached the last step. The silver haired boy was already awaiting her in the middle of the dusty room. Hinata gave him a nervous smile. "G-Good a-afternoon Kaguya-San" she greeted. She could feel hiccups forming from within due to her overwhelming anxiousness.

"Good afternoon Hinata-Chan" he greeted giving her a wicked grin. He gazed over at her sword. "Shall we begin then?" he asked. Hinata nodded and swiftly picked up her unfamiliar katana sword. She sometimes had to remind herself that the sword did in fact belong to her. Kimimaro unleashed another long bone from his shoulder. Hinata was always interested in his amazing ability, but always twitched in bewilderment as she watched him take out the actual bones from his own body.

Hinata drew her sword from its protective sheath. Kimimaro even seemed to have an admiring gleam in his eye as he looked at the well crafted sword. Hinata felt awkward holding such a weapon, and was embarrassed to use it in front of Kimimaro sense she had no experience with a sword. Fortunately, he taught her everything she needed to know, from basics to advanced footwork. Hinata grew in confidence with each swing of the sword, and had fun doing it. Kimimaro was a good teacher, a little tough perhaps, but after a while the two began to lighten up and were able to have more fun with it.

"How about a little duel Hinata-Chan?" Kimimaro suggested. "A duel?" Hinata questioned doubtfully. "Yeah. Why not? I'll go easy on you" Kimimaro said comfortingly. Hinata giggled in an odd demeanor and took an aggressive upper swing at him to which he blocked swiftly. "Well if you're going to play like that…" Kimimaro said in his cold shriveled voice as he took another swing with his bone.

The two aggressively attacked for a long while. Hinata tried keeping up with Kimimaro's quick movements, but was struggling trying to move and block at the same time. She looked as if she was about to fall, causing Kimimaro to seize his attacks momentarily to wait for her to regain her balance. Hinata only laughed though and went in to poke him in his abdominals, but was stopped by several ribs bones piercing through his body.

"Hey! No fair!" Hinata protested calmly. Kimimaro only gleamed at her. "You've learned a lot Hinata-Chan" he said in less unwelcoming tone as if he was impressed with the results of his teaching. "I-I-I suppose I-I've learned from the best?" Hinata said suggestively. "Hn" Kimimaro said smirking slightly. Hinata didn't regain her balance much before she attempted a somewhat playfully stab at him once again. He blocked it with his bone facing horizontally. Hinata stumbled on top of him and landed directly on his crotch as he fell to the floor clumsily.

The slight moan that released from his barely parted lips made Hinata jump and turn a bright red. Her hands bled from skimming across his protruding rib bone and were now placed near the sides of his hips for balance. She slowly got up from her bent over position and offered a bloody hand to help him up silently. He refused any help and got up himself while still in silence. He continued to remain quiet as he snatched her hands suddenly. He examined guiltily at the large cuts imprinted across both hands. He felt responsible for harming his teammate and couldn't have her hurt like this at all, especially since he was the cause.

"Hinata-Chan…" he finally spoke up. Hinata lifted her head slightly to meet his eyes. "Would you like to get something to eat? We'll stop by my room to help heal up your hands" he suggested while still looking closely at her hands. Hinata's face lit up. "Of course I'd love to. This is all to kind of you Kaguya-San" she said with surprisingly no expected stutters in her words.

"Right then let's go then" he said with an odd urgency. He released his grip from one of her hands, but Hinata stopped him from letting go of the other. They both smiled shyly as they walked up the stairs holding entwined hands. Being a ninja is dangerous business and you wouldn't know if you never know if are going to live to see another day. There was a defiance that Hinata's strength has already grown from this trip, but still greatly appreciates these extremely peaceful moments in her life.


	10. Growing Anticipations

**OTOGAKURE NINJA ACADEMY**

**I had no internet for a long time! (dies)**

**I just got it back yesterday, but there was the whole 4****th**** of July things I did.**

**So here are a couple of chapters (this one is much longer)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Chapter Ten_

Hinata's infatuation for Kimimaro only grew as the week went by. He was more then Hinata ever would have possibly expected. He wasn't just the pretty face show off everyone expected him to be. He was surprisingly easy to talk to, which was even odder being that Hinata couldn't easily talk to anyone in the first place. He was quite the unpredictable one, and he had Hinata hung like a puppet.

Hinata had awoken earlier then usual that morning. She quietly exited the room that Saturday making sure not to wake Anko. She was in a good enough mood to do some morning running laps.

The sun hadn't even risen from beyond the hills when she exited the school building as she took off in a slow jog on the dewy grass. She wore her shortest pair of red shorts with a white t-shirt, and her hair moved back and forth in the high ponytail placed on her head. In was rather humid, but still cool enough from the morning breeze.

She smiled brightly when she found her favorite person in all of Otogakure standing a few yards over. She went off her original course to take a detour over to the training field. She snuck up behind the silver-haired boy, but remained a few feet away from him as she called out "Kimimaro-San!"

The boy froze in a fighting stance position and merely turned his head slightly. He vanished with a small poof and reappeared quickly from behind the Hyuuga. "Good morning Hinata-Chan" he greeted calmly, but was highly admiring Hinata's outfit. Hinata bashfully turned around and smiled weakly. "Why are you always training by yourself?" she asked quietly. Kimimaro looked at her and shrugged. Hinata faced him and took a fighting stance that he had been in earlier. "Why do it alone?" she smiled sweetly. He smiled softly and remained on the grounds the rest of the morning helping Hinata train.

The relationship between the two was still fairly distant. Hinata was just too bashful to make any sort of move, and Kimimaro attempted to contain his cold emotionless ego that he had been known for. However, every once in a while they would pass each other in the halls of the academy, sharing a sweet smile with each other before they proceeded walking on. Suspicious rumors swarmed the school about their relationship, since they were always seen together, but it was just simply training sessions, and nothing more.

Hinata could feel herself becoming stronger by the day, and thanks to Kimimaro's extra training, she was clearly becoming better then ever. When she was told her team was about to head out on a mission, she felt she was ready.

"Team four, five and six, I will need to send you all on a risky B-Ranked mission" Kabuto announced to the gathered ninjas. "A B-ranker already? Sounds good to me!" the spider-nin Kidomaru proclaimed excitedly. "Affirmative, you all will escort the Kazekage to the hidden leaf village. However, it could get dangerous. There are many ninjas after him, so you'll all have to be extra careful. We are sending all of you because the Kazekage needs to bring a few others with him, and you'll all be needed" Kabuto explained while adjusting his large framed glasses.

The shinobi all nodded in understanding the terms of the mission and headed off to prepare. It was to be a long and enduring mission, mainly involving a ton of traveling by foot. Hinata, however, was thinking of the fact that they will be heading to her home village. She was too excited to see all of her good friends again, and the look on their faces when they saw how well she has improved overall.

Hinata let out a small squeal as she arrived in her dormitory. She leaped onto her bed and sat down to try to contain her anxious nerves. "What are you so excited about?" asked Anko as she entered the room soon after. When Hinata didn't answer quickly enough, Sasame already figured it out for her as she entered the room. "Excited to visit Konohagakure again Hinata?" she smiled. Hinata looked up at the orange haired girl and quickly nodded her head.

Anko smirked at the naïve thoughts of the young kunoichi. "If only it was all fun and games" she sighed. Hinata's mood was instantly put down slightly as she remembered that she was there for a mission, and not a long time visit. "I'm not trying to put you down or anything. I'm just reminding you this could be dangerous, and I'm worried you'll get hurt, so you'll have to be on guard for enemies, not focusing on old friends" Anko stated. Hinata nodded in agreement as she rolled into her bed. Sasame took her leave to rest for the last day of training before the mission.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The days of the mission were growing near, and the final exam had just been taken to test the shinobi's knowledge.

"Oh look, the exam grades are posted!" yelled an excited red headed kunoichi the next day.

The remainder of the student groaned at the sight of the large printed poster sheet hanging on the outside of the classroom. Kabuto was found near the board, stapling the poster while inspecting the various grades. He sighed deeply knowing that Otogakure's grades were and never will be in top shape. Orochimaru never in particularly cared about the student's grades however, so he simply retreated from the crowd of student's heading his way.

"Damnit! Not again!" Tayuya screamed in frustration. "What is it now?" complained her spider-like friend. "Why else do you think I am mad Kidomaru? Kimimaro is at the top of the class again! Duh!" she screamed. "But you're second! Can't you be happy about that?" Kidomaru said sympathetically. "I'll never beat him, but I guess he deserves being on top" she sighed dreamily. _'God, so what does it take for her to notice me? Do I have to be smarter?' _the desperate Kidomaru thought. He looked at his extreme low 27th position on the chart and sighed.

Hinata gasped at the sight of her being ranked third. Coming from Konohagakure, they were much stricter on academics, and she was used to applying a lot of effort into them. Anko was after her followed by Dosu of another team. Karin, Kin, and Juugo were all placed somewhere in the middle. Finally, Jirobo, Kidomaru, Sasame, Suigetsu, and Zaku were all ranked at the bottom.

Another silver-haired shinobi squeezed in behind Hinata to get a closer look at the poster. "Seventh?" he muttered to himself. His voice was somewhat screechy, but was low in a wicked way. A lone smirk traced his odd blue colored lips. "Not bad right Ukon?" he said quietly, seemingly to himself. Another identical body split off in a pealing motion from his right side. Hinata winced at the sight. "Pretty good considering we take turns with classes" the newly separated Ukon stated. The twins gave each other a small high five and gazed at the shorter girl below them.

"Oh what do we have here? She's kind of cute" Ukon sang in a little tune. Hinata shook a little from his eerie voice. "Don't scare her Ukon" Sakon said gently. "Oh that's right! She is our new teammate!" Ukon exclaimed. "Yes…now be gone, your being a pest" Sakon said in a frustrated tone. He pulled the twin back into his body until they were once again conjoined. "I-I-I" Hinata stuttered. "My name is Sakon" he introduced. "Hinata Hyuuga" she replied and shook his pale hand. For being a year younger then her, he sure looked older. "See you around" he said and waved.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You ready to go? I have a bad feeling today" Anko said shakily the next morning. The mission was tomorrow, and Hinata had been preparing some last minute things.

"Why do you say that Anko-Chan?" Hinata asked curiously as she tied her shoes. Anko sighed and looked out the small window as if to spot someone. "Oh, Kimimaro always seems to push us extra hard before missions to make sure we know what we are doing. I also think the other two teams will be joining us today" she said. "It can't be too bad" Hinata stated positively. "Maybe…well let's go to find out" Anko said. The two teammates rushed out the door and scurried quickly to the training grounds.

"Good afternoon everyone!" Anko exclaimed in a rather obnoxious tone. The set of eyes that belong to the group that had already formed fixed on Anko, some rolling. "Oh come one guys, you should all be pumped for the mission. Its tomorrow!" she tried again to raise the moods of her peers, which was returned by more ignorance.

The silver haired shinobi stepped in at that point. "Anko has a point, in an odd sort of way" he said calmly which earned stares and the attention from the others. "We will need to be working together as one large team now, so we will need to learn a little co-operation between each other" he stated.

"Who are you to be talking Kimimaro-Kun?" stated Kidomaru. He stood up from the rest of the group and found his chance to beat down at the charming prince of the school. "I mean, you are Mr. Independent yourself you know" Kidomaru protested. "Ah…" Kimimaro began. He felt a sense of defeat so he decided not to fight back. "I suppose that is true to an extent" he said coldly. Although Kidomaru hadn't finished his antagonizing. "I suppose all the special training for Hinata doesn't prove your point either" he said slyly, his lips curling into a confident smirk. Whispers of agreement were spoken around the crowd. Kimimaro glared at the younger boy, but merely threw the direction of his head towards the ground. "I don't think that is a sign of a good leader" Kidomaru teased. "Everyone here will be treated equally, and as a well balanced team" Kimimaro protested and turned his back towards the group.

Hinata face flushed in embarrassment, but the expression soon transformed into a state of worry for Kimimaro. Perhaps she was getting in the way of his position as a leader. The last thing she wanted to do was get Kimimaro into trouble. She remained quiet in the back of the group besides Anko and Sasame.

Tayuya snuck in glances at the Konoha native. "Well if you are so high and almighty, I suppose you can help show us the way to Konohagakure, am I right?" she asked arrogantly. "Why yes, I suppose I can" Hinata responded bravely. The girl's fiery red hair warned Hinata to stay away. "Hmph" Tayuya muttered and advanced towards Kimimaro, who returned a green-eyed glance at Hinata.

"I see you have met Tayuya" Sakon said as he turned to the Hyuuga. "I don't think she likes me" Hinata said bluntly, not realizing she was saying this out loud. Sakon chuckled oddly, putting him somewhat out of character to Hinata. "By the way this is Jirobo and Kidomaru, I don't believe you all have met" he said pointing to the two boys that stood next to him. "We've all been close friends for a long while although they are both a year older the Tayuya and I" he explained. The two boys examined Hinata shortly and nodded. Kidomaru looked too upset to speak, and Jirobo just didn't look like the talking type.

Karin meanwhile was in a heated discussion with Suigetsu. The whole team work talk that got brought up made Suigetsu complain and question Karin's leadership skills. Of course Karin didn't go too well with this. Juugo was always stuck in the middle of this, and often got angered by the constant quarreling. In fact, he was often found with Kimimaro instead.

"Well" Kimimaro suddenly spoke up over the group. "Shall we get started? I would like to go over in further detail about the mission" Kimimaro said. The rest of the group gathered around. Kimimaro went into further explanations as the last training session began.


	11. B Ranked Mission?

**OTOGAKURE NINJA ACADEMY**

**Wheee! Another chapter! **

**I hate summer school. Yay weekend updates!**

**Just for a reminder, this is DURING the time skip.**

**Guest appearances today…Gaara, Kankurou, and …Akatsuki!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Chapter Eleven_

Hinata took a deep whiff of the cool autumn air. It was a crisp October morning, around six to be exact. The level of anxiety inside of her was so high, she though she might self-combust. She took a deep breath as the group assembled at the courtyard in front of the school.

She was wearing her usual training clothes, equipped with her kunai pouch and even her katana sword. Her long bluish hair blew behind her. A weak smile was received from both Anko and Sasame as she glanced at the girls next to her.

"Good luck my students, and remember be very careful" The principal Orochimaru warned in a scary tone from the entrance of the school building. The new formation of the three teams was now known as Team Thirteen, just to make things easier.

Some other shinobi were found behind the principal, trying to get a look at the departing teams. Orochimaru whispered some last request to Kimimaro before he walked towards the group. He calmly advanced the silencing group. All that could be heard was a dramatic cool breeze swirling around them. He starred at each individual member as he sighed deeply. With a final last cool calm breath he stated "Let's go"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Without another word, all eleven shinobi took off in a blink of an eye. Tree after tree the team of ninjas jumped through the forestry path on top of the canopies. Hinata had great knowledge of navigation as to where they were going, and was given the honor of leading the way. "O-O-Oh me? I couldn't…" Hinata stuttered again nervously. "You're the only one who knows the way by experience" Karin explained and aloud her to go in front of her. Hinata shook slightly in a clumsy fashion as she advanced to the front of the group, much to the displeasure of some shinobi. Hinata sighed as she took the lead. "Looks like I'll have no choice" she muttered under her breath. "Byakugan!" she exclaimed with her white eyes bulging.

Hinata opened up her field of vision, constantly remaining alert incase of the slight risk of anything happening. Her first goal was to lead the team to Sunagakure, where she had known to be the hometown of Sabaku no Gaara, the new Kazekage. She hadn't visited the sand sibling for quite some time now, but the path leading to Sunagakure was easily remembered by her many experiences of traveling there.

Kimimaro had pushed them to the limit. It was a long travel, and there was only so far a person could go before reaching their limit, but Kimimaro insisted they kept going further. It was only when night fall hit where they finally took a rest. Deep panting was heard from the group as they stopped in a shady dark forest that was only lit by the single light of the luminous moon. Each person stayed isolated as they relaxed on different sides of the forest clearing. Most slept with whatever they could use, coats, pants and etcetera.

Hinata stayed close to her teammates when she slept. Even the green-eyed shinobi rested near her. She couldn't help taking a glance over at his direction. He had fallen asleep soon after he touched the ground. He looked so at peace when he slept, as opposed to his normal uptight attitude. _'He looks cute when he sleeps'_ Hinata though as she giggled slightly. At that thought, she quickly fell into a deep slumber.

Kimimaro broke his peaceful state as he woke his teammates later in the early night. What were a few hours only seemed like a couple of minutes in Hinata's mind. She groaned softly in annoyance as she rose from the cold ground. The group stretched for a short while and began to swiftly make haste to the desert village.

They made very good time, arriving to the village in a short day and half. The weather was much warmer in Sunagakure. Series of coats and other warm clothes were being stripped from the shinobi's bodies as they entered the desert. They found a large group of people waiting outside the Kazekage's office building. The guards were shocked to see the sounds ninja arrive so early and alerted the others immediately.

Hinata let out a small smiled at the first familiar face she has seen in a while. Sabaku no Gaara exited the building. His green eyes covered by the black lining gazed calmly and curiously around at the group. His blazing red hair stuck out from his white robes he was wearing. "Hello" he began slowly. "Thank you…for coming to aid us" he said in his usual quiet voice, pausing between words.

On normal occasion, Gaara didn't need any help to get it from place to place. After all, he was the most powerful ninja in the hidden village of sand. Times have changed though, and there was many criminal ninja after his great power. He and his men would need extra back up if they were ambushed by many enemy ninja. Eleven ninja would most likely be able to easily complete the mission, as long as they didn't run into any unexpected troubles.

Gaara summoned at least seven other sand ninja with him, including his brother Kankurou. The purple marked ninja smirked at the group of sound ninja, but one in particular white-eyed kunoichi caught his attention. "Hyuuga?" he simply questioned pushing away some of the other ninja in order to get a better look. Gaara followed him out of curiosity. "Hinata-San, what are you doing here?" Gaara asked quite perplexed. "It's a long story Gaara-Sama" Hinata smiled at the fact she called him Gaara-Sama, which was new to her. Gaara starred blankly and responded with a simple "Hn".

The red headed kage removed his robe, revealing his regular ninja attire, and turned to face the large group. "Shall we be going now or what?" he smirked. The ninjas all smirked slyly along with him and readied there selves in hope for some real action. "Let's go" Kimimaro announced again from the group as they headed off again.

Kimimaro signaled for Hinata to take the lead again, but didn't say much to her as she did so. He really seemed to distance himself from her ever since he received the complaints of him treated her specially. Nevertheless, Hinata lead the group to Konohagakure with the help of her Byakugan.

Hinata was so excited to reunite with her friends again, that she wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings. All was peaceful for a while, causing an eerie feeling over the group. The group was split to patrol different spots. Some went by tree, and some by foot, but everyone surrounded the escorted sand villagers. Hinata's mind was still occupied with thoughts of her friends when an unexpected visitor came in the view of Hinata's all seeing eyes.

Unfortunately for Hinata, it was almost too late by the time she realized the opposing ninja head there way. "Juugo! Behind you!" She quickly alerted the orange haired ninja. Juugo quickly turned around to find an unknown ninja attack from behind. The two clashed and Juugo quickly jumped backwards. "Looks like I wasn't too careful, yeah"

"Deidara you are too clumsy" said another figure. Hinata gasped sharply at the sight of the two. They wore a familiar black cloak with the signature red clouds on them. "The Akatsuki…" Hinata whispered fearfully. "So that is who they are?" Sakon asked rhetorically to her quietly. "Seem like creeps to me" he said. He glared at the white-eyed girl who looked worried. "Don't worry Hinata, there are two of them, and at least thirteen of us" he said reassuringly. Hinata felt a little better by his comforting statement, but shot into another state of worry as she heard another clash from behind her. _'My blind spot!' _

A loud scream was heard from the red headed kunoichi. Blood dispensed out of her slashed wrists. "Tayuya!" Kidomaru screamed and ran to her aid. _'There is another one, and I failed to notice his presence' _

The third member of the Akatsuki emerged with the other two. One had long blonde hair with mouths located on the palms of his hands. The other one looked scarier; he had a low to the ground hunched over body with dark skin and black hair. The last one wore a menacing look on his face, and he had long black hair with a pair of bloody red eyes.

'_I knew something like this would happen, and now Tayuya is already hurt' _Kimimaro thought to himself. _'But there is only three of them'_

"Kidomaru! Stay with Tayuya!" Kimimaro commanded. "Things are about to get ugly"


	12. Battle: Akatsuki

**OTOGAKURE NINJA ACADEMY**

**Ironic how I chose Deidara to be one of the people to capture Gaara huh?  
Whatever, I like Deidara.  
I'm not too good with writing fight scenes, so I'll make it short.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Chapter Twelve_

"What do you think you morons are doing here" Suigetsu suggestively asked to the new threats. "Simple un, we want the good old Kazekage" the blonde Akatsuki member stated pointing to the red head. "Not a chance" Juugo yelled in an aggressive tone. "So we'll have to use force then?" the short member asked rhetorically.

The blonde summoned a large clay like bird using some unknown jutsu. "What the-" Jirobo said amazed. "Don't let him get away!" Kimimaro yelled as the blonde initiated his flight. The other two members scattered. "Sasori! Itachi! Watch it!" Deidara yelled as he flew in a safe distance. Tayuya automatically figured the blonde was a long-range fighter by the way he gained his distance like that.

The tough kunoichi attempted to stand from the ground, but fell down in a failed try. "Tayuya, don't hurt yourself!" Kidomaru said concerned for his teammate. "Ah shut it" she said as she pulled out her flute. "I only need this…"

"Okay guys" Karin nodded towards Juugo and Suigetsu. "Let's whoop their ass!" Suigetsu screamed. Juugo had the looks to kill. "Would you guys like to join the ass whooping-fest too?" Suigetsu asked Hinata. Hinata simply shook her head and got into a fighting position. "I'll help too" Sakon stated and backed up the Hyuuga.

The two Akatsuki members glared back at them. "I have this one Itachi" said the low voice that belonged to Sasori. "Whatever you say" came the cold reply from Itachi, and with that he disappeared in an instant. "Careful you guys! He is a human puppet!" Kankurou advised the ninja. "A puppet?" Karin thought out loud. They stared into the wooden structure of the suppose puppet master.

"I don't care what he is" Suigetsu said bravely. He drew a gigantic sword from his back and lifted it high above his head. "He's going down" he said flashing a smirk. "Hmph" Karin simply said in an unimpressed tone. "Where did the other one go?" Sakon asked. _'There!' _Karin said as she pointed to the south. She didn't even take a glance in the direction, but knew the enemy was already battling Kimimaro, Anko and Sasame.

With the help of her Byakugan, Hinata turned around quickly enough in time to dodge a large, silver mechanical contraption that lunged her way. The tail like object took another aggressive swing towards them, but was frozen in its tracks by Suigetsu's sword.

Suigetsu gazed over at Karin to see if she was watching, but she was helping else where. "Juugo, go help out Kimimaro!" Karin ordered. Juugo immediately ran, and in turn, Sasame came to help out them. The puppet master stood stealth like, never once moving. _'This isn't going the way we planned. There are too many of them. This is pointless unless we can get our hands on him'_ Sasori thought fearfully to himself. His fear was well hidden from the dark lurks of his wooden exterior.

"What's this?" Deidara said quietly from the safety of his flying clay bird. Deidara could hear a soft melody being gently played, such a sound obviously came from a flute. The peaceful music soon took a turn as it was accompanied by the loud thumping noises of three mighty demon beasts. "This is not too good for me, yeah" the blonde said in a defeated tone. "Take that you shit" Tayuya muttered in between breaths on her flute. Kidomaru simply smiled knowing that this would obviously be the best way to deal with him at such a long range.

Ignoring the rage of Tayuya's demons, Kimimaro raged against the sharingan user along side Anko and Juugo. Itachi was not the shinobi to be messed with, but if you didn't stare directly at his blind sited eyes, you'd be fine. He was sure putting up one hell of a fight for being out numbered. Kimimaro was extremely skillful at Taijutsu, but he was still having troubles throwing in a good punch. He took a second to realize night had once again fallen, and they were already wasting too much time. He had no other choice but to end this now. "Juugo, Anko, NOW!" he cried.

With his command, all three teammates voluntarily activated the legendary cursed seals. This action caused Sakon, Tayuya, and Kidomaru to have theirs activated as well. The remainder of the group watched as each of the sound ninja transformed into devious and monstrous creatures, each having individual characteristics.

Without much effort, Itachi was being beaten to a pulp, which was all part of the strategy to have the cursed seal users gang up on him. Deidara fled from the forest in a bad condition in order to escape the beast's clutches, although, Itachi and Sasori still refused to leave.

Hinata was shocked to see her silver-haired shinobi teammate transform into such a disgusting looking creature, and worst of all, more the half of the others looked the same way, including Anko and Kimimaro. She was so stiff she couldn't even make a move when the tail's sharp point headed directly towards her.

The second level cursed seal Sakon and Ukon arrived just in time to save her. One of them turned around to wink at her, Hinata guessed it was Ukon. They both took a hold of the mighty tail and swung it around. Sakon signaled for Suigetsu to take a mighty swing, Hinata decided to help out by wielding her katana sword, and charge fully at the puppet that hung in the air. Two obstructive whacks were heard as they pierced through the puppet's main armor. Hinata smiled triumphantly as the hard protective shell cracked. Unfortunately, Sakon was stabbed by the large end point on the tail he was holding and cried out in pain. The puppet's eyes widened in horror, and then squinted.

"Itachi let's move!" Sasori yelled to his partner. Itachi nodded as Sasori left in a purple cloud of deep poison. Hinata and Suigetsu were immediately affected sense they were the closest. The other shinobi made sure the sand ninja were safe from harm and moved them away to safety. Hinata gagged a few times. She could feel her health slowly decreasing. Her shaky hands reached for the pouch she kept on her side. She reached for the poison antidote, but before she could apply it, she was knocked unconscious, leaving her with no last thoughts, but predictions of her possible untimely death.


	13. Poisonous Failures

**OTOGAKURE NINJA ACADEMY**

**Did you honestly think Hinata was going to die? Of course not.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Chapter Thirteen_

'_Where am I?' _Hinata thought as she opened her eyes.

Her vision was blurred, but she could still tell it was sometime in the middle of the night. Her white-eyes hazily gazed throughout the forestry area. She remembered the mission and everything, but she couldn't quite remember what happened to her.

Hinata just had a horrible nightmare of the monstrous versions of her teammates. She had to admit she was rather frightened of their alternate forms, and increasingly wondered how they were able to change like that. Her nightmare included them chasing her, constantly picking on her until she reached a cliff, she fell into the long darkness of the canyon like cliff, and the last person she saw was Kimimaro, who simply laughed evilly.

She shook her head and opened her eyes further to notice the shark-like sound nin lying next to her. She gazed over at the boy to notice he was still sleeping. Her thoughts were stirred as she heard deep hacking and heavy breathing coming from behind her. Hinata squealed quietly at the sound, she had been rather uneasy ever since the attack and witnessing her monster like teammates.

'_Sakon!' _Hinata screamed in her mind, not allowing her fearful words to come out of her mouth. The boy was shirtless at this time, he was obviously weak and had a huge scar imprinted on the center of his stomach. For the concern of her friend, she slowly crawled towards him. A sly smirk grew across his blue lips as he spotted her making her way towards him.

Honestly Hinata couldn't even remember how she was still alive at the moment, and the only one she really wanted to see was Kimimaro, but he was nowhere to be seen. "S-Sakon, you are seriously h-h-hurt, a-aren't you?" Hinata asked extremely nervously. Sakon only responded by coughing up excessive amounts of blood. Hinata twitched slightly as she back away slowly. She couldn't get herself to stand up yet, but couldn't figure out why. Her body just wouldn't allow her to do so.

"I-I-I remember you getting hurt by the puppet criminal" she stated after she made sure he was okay. "Yes, and you were poisoned" he said in a irritated voice. "I see, so that is what happened" Hinata recalled faintly as she remembered the situation a little better. "You passed out before you were able to give yourself the antidote" he explained in a low grumbling voice.

Hinata sighed before going on. She felt confused, and she could tell he didn't particularly feel like talking to her at the moment. She swore he was bipolar because of the twin living inside of him, which gave him a rather creepy demeanor. Hinata still wanted to pressure answers out of him though. "But how am I …and Suigetsu, him too…" Hinata asked incompletely. "I healed you and Suigetsu" Sakon said bluntly. Hinata faced increased shock value by the minute. Sakon gripped his stomach as he felt a sharp intense pain coming from the scar.

"Sakon, are you poisoned too?!" Hinata said in a louder voice then her normal. Sakon frowned. "Don't worry about it". Hinata searched through her bag to find any signs of extra antidote, but there was no such luck. She went into a state of panic when she realized he used the last of her antidote to heal his teammates. "I can't believe you would do such a thing" Hinata said shaking. Sakon only smirked and shrugged. "W-we need to g-get you some help" she said, meeting his cold sick eyes.

"There's no help for me now. No one else carries poison antidote with them, I checked the whole team." he said. Hinata became increasingly worried. Her eyes glittered with a slight sign of wetness. Sakon doubled over in another painful twitch taking over his body. The poison had spread quicker then he thought. "One last thing before I go" he said in a strong enough voice as ever. Hinata had chocked on any other sentences she tried to say.

She could suddenly feel his hot breath crawl across her neck. Her face turned pale, and cold sweat dripped down her face. He placed a gentle unexpected kiss on her forehead. Hinata let out a small gasp as his kiss almost turned into a bite from him reacting to another shot of pain. He muttered an apology under his breath and looked towards the ground. Hinata's face turned whiter then the clouds in the sky. She suddenly felt sick, like his death was all her fault. He collapsed on the hard ground, and Hinata did that same.

Although Hinata still feared the thought of the monstrous Sakon, some say they saw tears in her eyes when she fell unconscious again for the second time. Little did she know, there was a second part to the shinobi that broke free from the poisonous death…his twin brother Ukon.


	14. Return to Konoha

**OTOGAKURE NINJA ACADEMY**

**Sorry for that short chapter, now it's the good stuff.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Chapter Fourteen_

Sakon may have passed away, but he still brought on his own spirit inside of his twin brother Ukon, who managed to escape death. Although the Hyuuga had forgotten the whole situation all together, and was woken in a disturbed state.

Hinata laid a hand across her forehead and stroked it slightly a few times. Her head throbbed painfully as if there were millions of bees buzzing violently inside her brain. She found herself panting and awoken earlier to discover she was dripping from massive amounts of perspiration. Hinata's temporary memory had been washed away completely.

Her thoughts were paused by a tap on her delicate shoulder. She jumped quickly and turned to face Ukon.

"Hey" he said a little too casually. Hinata was still recovering from her shock as she stuttered. "H-Hello Sakon" she greeted awkwardly. The boy's looked down and searched the area before he continued. He shook his head slightly as his green lips curled. "Way to keep my cover, I was just about to ask you about that" he smirked, earning a peculiar look from Hinata. His cackling laugh left shivers down Hinata's spine. "W-What are y-you t-talking about?" Hinata asked obliviously. Ukon's face turned from a confident smirk to a concerned, frustrated elongated frown.

"Hmm?" he mumbled in a similar confused attitude as Hinata. Her blank white eyes read no other emotion but fear and confusion. "You can't remember a thing can't you?" he asked in a softer tone. Hinata nodded her head, bangs falling into her eyes. "Well that doesn't help! Why didn't you tell me!?" he shouted arrogantly. Hinata could now tell the distinctive difference between the two twins, and she would definitely say she liked Sakon better.

"I'm afraid Sakon is dead" his twin stated causing Hinata to flinch. "He died of the fatal poisonous attack he received from the battle with the Akatsuki member" he explained. Hinata's memory was triggered slightly, recalling the instant Sakon had said he said there was no poison antidote left. Her face lit up slightly in the realization. "I remember now" she quieted stated. She almost felt like vomiting from the surge of guilt that ran throughout her body.

"I managed to separate before the poison spread to my body. I don't know if I'll last forever outside his rotted body, but I'm going to try" he said in an aggravated tone. "I came here to ask you if you could keep this a secret from the others. I just don't want anyone to find out because they might kick me out, and I don't think anyone will really notice the difference anyways…" he said while looking at the sunlight blue sky. "Your secret is safe with me" she replied.

"Hinata-Chan!" a voice shrieked from behind. Hinata recognized the silhouette in the distance to be her purple-haired teammate Anko. "Hinata I'm so glad you're okay!" she whimpered and hugged Hinata tightly. She looked as if tears were welling in her eyes before she regained her composure. "Hey Sasame! Tell the others Hinata is fine now!" Anko commanded. Sasame smiled brightly as she took a peek at the Hyuuga and ran off quickly.

Hinata's head was spinning too wildly to hardly comprehend a single sentence. "Come on, the others are around the corner" Anko insisted and led Hinata through the clearing. Hinata only picture the frightening monstrous version of Anko, it seemed she has been doing that frequently lately. She pictured every last gruesome detail, from the spiny tail up to the horn sticking of her head, the queer discolorations, and the strange sharp figures. She still hesitantly insisted on following her to the other side of the trees to find the rest of her teammates gathered.

She found a few of them pacing around in nervous circles. Some were just taking this as an opportunity to rest. Most of the sand ninja were roaming around outside of the circle of sound ninja. She found Suigetsu sitting on a log next to Karin, apparently being recovered already. Ukon glared at her, eyes locked on her the whole time she stood there. She utterly ignored his gaze as she was more interested with speaking to her handsome team leader, Kimimaro.

Hinata made her way towards the green-eyed boy, leaves crunching beneath her feet after every small footstep. For every move she made it seemed the area got more and more silent, whispers flew around as fast as the wind. Hinata's white orbs met Kimimaro's green grasp. His stare was as cold as ever, and everyone silenced in order to hear his words to the Hyuuga heiress.

"It's about time" he spoke up finally. Hinata only gave a shocked stare and looked towards the ground. "We've wasted too much time, let's go now" he announced while glaring down at Hinata. A few pairs of eyes fixated on Hinata as she frowned forlornly.

"Hey I'm not done with her!" Kidomaru stood urgently. Hinata's innocent eyes met the spider like shinobi. Tayuya and Jirobo stood besides him. "Yeah, if it wasn't for this chick, Tayuya wouldn't have been harmed! She should have been on watch!" Kidomaru protested furiously. "Please, we don't need anymore arguments. She needs to lead us to the gateway anyways" Kimimaro said in her defense. "Oh, so now you're going to take her side again?" Juugo said angrily. Some of the other groups gave icy stares at the leader. Kimimaro sighed, green eyes swearing to find a way to set on fire. "It is her fault that we have been attacked, but we need her navigation" he stated.

Hinata felt like another failure, and soon enough, everything about that battle was blamed on her. Suigetsu's poisoning was blamed by Karin, and her wasted time recovering was another problem, but that was just to name a few. She stood hopelessly and took in every little complaint. Apparently, Otogakure had no time for imperfections and patience. "A-are we going to leave now?" she spoke up suddenly. Everyone stopped their heated discussion, leaving some still upset and heated. Hinata took off without another word, leading the others to follow behind her.

Hinata hung her head lower as she led the march through the grassy fields that she knew eventually led to the nearing sights of the hidden villages in the leaves. She was gaining uncomfortable looks from the others as they jumped from the sturdy tree branches. It was only a matter of time before they arrived at the great village gates.

Hinata smiled to herself for the first time in a long time. She reminisced happily to herself as they entered the town in the mid afternoon. Her fearful attitude she had bestowed upon herself soon diminished as she headed towards the sun soaked town. The place never seemed so alive compared to the dead looks of Otogakure. She was the first of her teammates to scurry into the town.

She felt her release her tension by exhaling deeply as she didn't realize she had been sparsely holding her breath this whole time. She was just so glad to be in Konoha, it felt like a weight was lifted from her. It seems as if none of her current teammates truly cared for her much, with the possible exception of Anko and Sasame of course, and there was Kimimaro…just thinking of his made her feel like he was standing right next to her. Of course, she turned as she sensed his overbearing shadow casting over her.

She felt sick looking at him, the one she admired greatly made her feel an overwhelming sense of unworthiness flowed through her veins. She didn't like it. He paused for what seemed like a long time, just looking towards the ground. "Don't wonder off too much" he requested. Hinata shook her head slowly before walking away.

"Sorry" he whispered when the cute girl was out of his sight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata wondered the town, nothing had a changed the slightest a bit.

She thought for a while as to where to head to first, but after a short while, she automatically knew where she'd find a majority of her friends, fast.

The Hyuuga took a few sighing breaths, trying to shake off the incidences she just went through, if she was going to see her friends, she would have to act as if nothing was wrong, she would prove to them how strong she had become, and her teammates wouldn't ruin it for her.

"H-H-HINATA-CHAN!" the familiar blonde yelled in his usual loud voice. "Hello Naruto-Kun" Hinata smiled sheepishly. "It is you! Boy are we glad to see you here" he said. "It's good to see you too Naruto" she said. Naruto was shocked as he noticed her stutter disappeared greatly. He proceeded in wrapping his arms around her in a friendly matter, embracing her in a short hug. Hinata finally cracked her self-confidence, letting out a small blush.

"What is all the commotion now Naruto?" the pink-haired kunoichi asked irritated. Her green eyes met the returning girl. "Oh Hinata-Chan, I didn't know you were back!" Sakura exclaimed shocked.

"Yes, but I'm sadly only on a mission" Hinata explained. "Oh" was the response of the two members of team seven.

"Don't you find it weird that she isn't stuttering around you anymore?" Sakura whispered to the blonde. "Huh? Oh I guess I didn't notice?" Naruto whispered back, eying the Hyuuga.

"Well I'm here for now though" Hinata said in more of an upbeat tone, breaking the awkwardness. "Yeah that's right!" Naruto said happily. "Hey come on! I'm sure Kiba and Shino will be happy to see you!" he continued, leading Hinata to the training field.

Just as Naruto and Sakura assumed, the two members of team eight were busy in the training field. "Kiba-Kun! Shino-Kun!" Hinata called out while giving a slight wave at the two boys. Her cute smile drew the two boys from their training to their teammate in an instant.

"Hinata-Chan!!" Kiba yelled happily, skipping over to his partner. If Shino's glasses weren't there, you could probably see his eyes widen in shock. Even Akamaru pounced on top of the Hyuuga in the joyous reunion.

"Wow Hinata-Chan! You seem…different" Kiba hesitantly said. "Really? You think so?" Hinata flustered unnoticed. She felt herself more at ease being around her Konoha friends. The feeling made her easily forget about the hardships at the current academy she attended.

"Come on, let's go find the others. We were just about to meet up with Gai's team" Sakura suggested, allowing the others to follow.

"Alright" Hinata agreed and smiled brightly and followed the others as she glared at the Konoha sun.

**Well I obviously need Hinata to run into Neji at some point, yeah?  
Sorry that it took me a long time to update, I was thinking about putting this story on hold for a bit because I was having some writer's block. **

**Thanks for the reviews, they really encouraged me to continue.  
I'll update soon now that I have more ideas…**


	15. Hyuuga Spar

**OTOGAKURE NINJA ACADEMY**

**Well me being that intelligent person I am decides to write like three different stories at once, but I'm really into this one right now **

**The happiness returns…soon!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Chapter Fifteen_

"Hinata-San?" questioned the green beast Rock Lee as the group of shinobi came into sight. They have arrived on time to wait for the other Konoha nin to meet them in the field.

"Neji-Kun, look, it's Hinata!!" Lee cheered loudly, causing the elder Hyuuga and the weapons mistress Tenten to turn around. "Look Neji, your cousin has returned" Tenten pointed out. "Hn" the Hyuuga prodigy merely responded.

"Hello Neji-Niisan" Hinata greeted as she approached her brother, the others followed behind her. "Hello Hinata" he greeted kindly as well. Hinata gave a small smile, but the air around him still seemed stiff. His sudden smirk caused Hinata to shudder. An awkward aurora filled the grassy field. "Now then…" Neji paused slightly, turning himself into the gentle fist position. "Shall we have a rematch?"

"Neji-Niisan, are you still referring to the match during the chuunin exams years ago? I'm over that now, and besides, we all know your skill is unmatchable" Hinata said, admitting defeat.

"Are you going to give up that quickly?" Neji asked in more of an encouraging way then threatening. Hinata could sense the distinctive welcoming tone in his voice and decided to give in. She joined the branch family member in the Hyuuga gentle fist fighting style and braced herself for an attack. She may not be able to win, but she knew it wouldn't be a repeat of last time.

The battle was much more evenly matched now that Hinata has under gone intense training for her one on one combat skill. Thanks to Kimimaro's extra Taijutsu training, she was much quicker and stronger then Neji had expected for the young Hyuuga. The two white eyed cousins went at each other with what seemed to be endless amounts of punches and kicks at one another.

Naruto tried to hold back a yawn at noticing the fact that Hyuuga battles were usually boring. The only thing that was truly intriguing was the shown improvement of Hinata's skill. Neji was obviously struggling more this time around.

It seemed to turn more into the Hyuuga prodigy's favor when he found an opening to grab Hinata's wrist. He began to flip he over as Hinata snatched Neji's legs, bringing him down with her. She threw a few kunai at him when she thought he was on the ground, but he quickly got up and blocked them with his famous rotation move. Hinata noticed neither of the two were holding back on each other, and the spar had become rather serious.

The two began throwing blows at each other with the help of their Byakugan, both intensely into the fight, but being cautious that they wouldn't end up killing each other.

Naruto let out a smile from his dazed stare. "What are you smiling for?" Kiba asked the blonde. Naruto pointed to the two in another blank look. "Lookit them, they are getting tired" he smirked.

It was true, even though they both didn't want to admit it. Neji had clearly underestimated Hinata's stamina, and Hinata wasn't going to go down easily. "This is amazing that she can keep up with Neji now! I can't even do that to well!" Lee said eagerly. "Yeah, she is crazy good! Go Hinata!!" Kiba cheered on his teammate.

Hinata and Neji continued taking blows until they both seemed to run low on their chakra from the usage of their punches. It seemed they both collided fists at the same time, causing both of them to fall backwards. The ninja that became an audience gasped at the sight of the collision and eagerly watched them as they both tried to regain their balance.

Hinata didn't even have her Byakugan activated anymore when she simply stuck out her hand in front of Neji. The Hyuuga boy's eyes widened as Hinata simply exerted enough force into her push to make Neji fall flat on his behind on the hard earth.

The other's mouths dropped. They watched a whole long fight just to watch Neji get pushed down on the ground by a simple poke in the end?

Neji rubbed his shoulder slightly as he was on the ground. After at least a minute passed, Hinata collapsed on the ground next to him. The two sat besides each other and Neji glanced over at the Hyuuga heiress. Then he did something unexpected…he laughed.

Neji couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as he stood back to his feet. "Well Hinata-Chan, you certainly have improved" he said slightly returning to his more serious demeanor. He offered to help her up, but Hinata stood up on her own. Neji smirked and walked over to the rest of the group.

"Wow Hinata, that was great!" Naruto said encouragingly.

"Yeah I'd say!" Kiba said.

"I agree" Shino said.

"Why don't we go get something to eat?" Tenten suggested.

"Sure, why not?" Hinata agreed as they walked over to the famous Ichiraku Ramen stand.

Hinata took in every small detail in Konoha, the smell of the air, the sights of the beautiful trees, everything she would take for granted if she had still been there. It's funny that the town looked so much more beautiful after being away for only a few months. She was served immediately when she took a seat next to Kiba and her cousin.

"Is anything wrong Hinata?" Kiba asked the absentminded kunoichi. Hinata gazed up at her old teammate, awakening from her trance. "You haven't touched your food at all" he pointed out. Hinata was wondering how he had figured she was being bothered. She laughed at the thought that maybe he was just trying to get a hold of her food. "It's nothing" she said and gave him a sincere smile, returning to her bowl of ramen and inhaled it in quickly.

"So how long do you plan on staying?" the older Hyuuga asked the younger. "Honestly I'm not sure…I should really be reporting back soon" Hinata said, head down. "I should probably head to the Hokage's office. We were sent here to escort the Kazekage so he could talk to Tsunade-Sama" she continued. "Well we will come with you then!" Kiba said. Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement. "Might as well walk you there" Neji said. "Yeah, plus I need to go there soon anyways" Sakura reported. "Thank you everyone" Hinata smiled as she led the way.

The tallest building in Konohagakure blocked the twilight rays of sun from shining on the group of Konoha Nin as they made there way to the Hokage office. Just as Hinata had expected, a few of her current sound nin teammates awaited for the Kazekage to finish his business outside the building. Hinata first attempted to hide herself, but failed as she was already spotted by Ukon.

"Hey Hinata, those your friends?" he asked casually. Hinata stopped her tries of becoming hidden and approached the sound nin. "Yes, these are some of my closest friends from this village. We were just catching up, and I decided to report back here" she said. The scaly boy eyed all of the Konoha nin individually and returned his gaze to the Hyuuga. "Well we are just hanging around here for right now. Kimimaro ordered for all of us to just relax until the Kazekage is done" he responded.

Hinata nervously eyed the other teammates relaxing behind him. She felt as if Ukon served as a barrier and was the only one separating her from being pummeled by the others. Ukon turned around to try to figure out what the girl was concentrating on.

"Oh, them? Don't worry about it. Everyone was just a little frustrated. Tayuya has finally calmed down, and Kidomaru was only protecting her in the first place, so once she got over it, he did too. Karin calmed down to after Suigetsu talked some sense into her. Pretty much everyone is over it…hopefully" Ukon said unconvincingly.

"I-I-If you say so" Hinata stuttered.

"Hinata" a cold voice came from behind her. She stumbled slightly as she turned around, tripping over her own feet. It's as something as simple as hearing his name could make her lose absolutely all her coordination. She was an alcoholic, and he was the drink.

"Kimimaro" she said with a blank emotionless stare that could put his cold looks to shame.


	16. Jealousy

**OTOGAKURE NINJA ACADEMY**

**Hmmm. Please review :D?  
This story has a lot of chapters, and it will have a lot more…YAY! **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_Chapter Sixteen_

"Kimimaro…" Hinata said emotionlessly.

Her group of friends each returned confused gazes down at the young Hyuuga heiress. "Uh Hinata, what's going on?" Sakura asked curiously. Hinata turned back to face her friends, and then back to the silver-haired nin in front of her.

Kiba ran over to her protectively and placed a securing arm around her. "What's up Hinata?" he asked in a concerned matter. Hinata hinted the slightest amount of red in her cheeks once again as he pulled her closer. "So who is this?" Kiba asked.

Kimimaro gave Hinata a sort of reassuring look that made her squirm inside. She was about to turn to face Kiba and her friends again when he stopped he in mid motion. She was pulled away from Kiba's arms and was whispered something in her ear that went unheard by the group of Konoha ninjas.

Hinata went to face her friends this time again, and smiled.

"Nothing is going on. Everything is okay now" she said confidently, and since of pride that made the others smile along with her. Kiba once again stood besides her and gave her an awkward smile.

"So are these your friends?" Tenten asked. By this time, a few of the other sound nin made there way over. Hinata had a strange feeling when she shook her head. "These are my current teammates" she responded. There was a lump at the bottom of her throat that throbbed as she turned to face the others.

"This is Anko and Sasame, they are part of my four-person squad" Hinata explained. She would mention something about those two being her closest friends at the academy, but she decided to keep it quiet being that she was in the presence of all her best friends from Konoha. "And this is Karin, she is one of the squad leaders" Hinata continued.

"Don't forget ol' Suigetsu here!" Sasame smiled. The Hyuuga smiled along with her. "Of course. I couldn't forget him" Hinata said boldly. "Yeah, how can you forget the best looking guy of the group?" Suigetsu responded, posing for the others until he was slapped backhanded by Karin. "Oh shut it, no of them wants to see you" she said. "Geez Karin, why do you have to be such a bitch…sometimes" Suigetsu remarked. Karin petted his head playfully and smirked. "Because I like messing with you" she remarked.

"Wow, you two act like a couple" Sakura noted, making the two blush vigorously. "So you guys are a couple?" Tenten squealed. "Oh we aren't a coup-" "Aww, you guys are so cute together!" Sasame interrupted Karin. "What is going on here?" Tayuya and Kidomaru asked as they entered the scene of excitement. "Oh, Suigetsu and Karin are acting all lovey dovey in front of all of us" Juugo responded casually. "Well it was bound to happen some fucking day" Tayuya smirked. "Could you not do it in front of us?" Jirobo asked stupidly, causing Suigetsu and Karin to smack him in unison. "Aww, they even beat people up together!" Sasame shrieked. The Konoha ninja were confused by the rough bunch, but decided to join in on the Karin and Suigetsu unison mission.

"Hey, why don't you guys spend the night here in Konohagakure? It's already getting late enough anyways" Naruto suggested to the group, who all shrugged.

"Hold it, are you sure this is okay?" Kimimaro asked. The blonde's eyes met the cold stranger who stayed perfectly quiet this whole time he had been there. "Don't worry bout it, me and old lady Tsunade are tight" he responded with a thumbs up. "Hn" Kimimaro responded and then looked towards the Kazekage, who was now exiting the Hokage's building.

Honestly Kimimaro didn't think they could afford the time to stay here, but looking at the smiling Hinata changed his mind. She was happier here, so one night couldn't hurt. "I'll be right back" he said to the group as they watched him advance towards the Kazekage.

"Gaara-Sama" he addressed the young Kazekage. The red head gazed to his green-eyed visitor. "What is it?" he asked. "I would like to ask for your permission to spend the night in Konohagakure" Kimimaro asked.

'_Hm. He's more formal about this then I am.' _Gaara thought to himself as he gazed silently upon the seemingly hopeful boy. "It is just a request, if you are too busy, we completely understand" Kimimaro continued, a slight glitter flashed through his green eyes. "Why not? I already have an apartment here from visiting so many times. Nice place, Konoha" Gaara responded quietly. Kimimaro bowed and thanked him before proceeding to inform the others.

"So?" Naruto asked when the silver-haired shinobi returned. "The Kazekage has given us permission to stay the night" Kimimaro responded, much to the joy of Hinata and surprisingly everyone else. "Thank you Kimimaro-Kun" Hinata said quietly to him, giving him a quick hug before running back to tell Kiba.

'_Humph. Inuzuka Kiba…'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichiraku Ramen was VERY busy that night. The exotic bunch of sound nin drove out many of the other customers, saving most of the restaurant to themselves and their new Konoha friends. Hinata enjoyed her time while catching up with her teammates, telling them (almost) every last detail of her adventure thus far. She shared a bowl of ramen with Kiba, blushing whenever they made physical contact with their hands.

Kiba seemed to be paying the most attention since the moment he heard of her return. Sakura claimed that it was because he seemed to have missed her the most. Hinata blushed at this thought as they placed their chopsticks in the same bowl.

"Oi, Hinata" The red-haired kunoichi Tayuya called to the Hyuuga.

Hinata was astounded that the headstrong Tayuya would be addressing her in a non-aggressive manner like that, but nevertheless walked over to her obediently. The red headed female let out a small queasy smile as Hinata approached her, and brought her near her so no one could hear her.

"Hey Hinata…I'm assuming you know that guy over there…" she said pointed to a very familiar shinobi. The boy sat quietly while silently slurping on his ramen, he was talking to his teammate Tenten, or more listening. Hinata smiled at the white eyed boy and turned back to Tayuya.

"Of course I know him. That's Neji-Niisan" she responded. "Niisan!? So he's your brother!?" Tayuya exclaimed. "Well actually he is my cousin" Hinata replied. "But he is still related to you?" Tayuya questioned. "Yes, why did you want to know?" Hinata asked. "He's kind of cute…Hyuuga Neji" Tayuya said bluntly, her face turning a color that matched her hair. "Neji? That's interesting, maybe I'll talk to him for you" Hinata said, giggling at the thought of them being together.

Kidomaru, who was sitting next to her, was rather upset upon hearing this news. _'Hyuuga Neji, I'd watch out if I were you. I now claim you my rival for love!'_

**HAhahh! Rivalry to the extreme!  
Tayuya x Neji or Tayuya x Kidomaru!?  
Who knows… dun dun dun.**

I'll update soon :D


	17. Awkward Moments Between the Lovers

**OTOGAKURE NINJA ACADEMY**

**Sorry for the wait. I had major writer's block, and I was trying to finish another story first, since it was at a larger demand.**

I'm working on working to finish this one now.  
Hahah, everyone wants Tayuya x Kidomaru, so don't worry ;)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He couldn't explain his soft spot for the young girl. Maybe it was because she never drooled all over him like the others, maybe it was because he just admired her innocent charm or desirable need to gain strength. Whatever it was Kimimaro was willing to make her happy, and if that meant staying in Konoha over night, he was willing to do so.

But as he watched her from afar, he couldn't help but notice she was getting a little too much attention from the certain dog ninja. He knew she would feel so much more comfortable around Inuzuka Kiba then all of the sound nin combined. After all, Kimimaro felt he was nothing more then a cursed sealed monster disguised as the Otogakure prodigy, trained only in fighting, and not for dealing with his emotions. But what he was feeling right now was doubtlessly jealousy.

She must have felt so frightened around all of the sound shinobi, he finally understood that now. It was easier for the sound nin to blame an outsider for all the occurring problems, but it obviously brought down the girl into a broken state of self-esteem. The only problem was with his rogue squad was that they were too quick too judge. The girl was more powerful then they thought, and he knew first hand.

Of course, that was another problem for him. He had been giving the girl special lessons, and he knew it would come back to bite him sooner or later. He was trained to be a fearless leader, not an emotional wreck over a girl. His teaches from Orochimaru got the best of him, and he knew he didn't want to let him down. He didn't want to ruin all the power and leadership duties he had.

For now, he'd try to relax. Maybe that is all he needed, a break. No training, no orders, no missions, just a calm nap by the Konoha's trees, or maybe a nice bite to eat. He might as well make this trip worth it while he was there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"Hey Hinata, you still haven't introduced to everyone" Tenten remarked. "Oh right, how silly of me" Hinata said. She summoned her courage to gather up some of the sound ninjas to introduce to team Gai.

"Meet one of the four man teams from Otogakure" Hinata presented. "This is Kidomaru and Jirobo" she said, pointing to two of the boys in the group. "That's…Sakon" Hinata continued, hesitating on the boy's name. "And that's Tayuya" she added, making sure Neji was paying attention.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Rock Lee" Lee said with a thumb up. "Uh huh, and I'm Tenten" the kunoichi smiled. "It's a pleasure, my name is Hyuuga Neji" the elder Hyuuga said calmly. Jirobo waved at the Konoha ninja, Ukon gave a queasy smile, Tayuya blushed madly and Kidomaru angrily huffed around. Hinata awkwardly left the group, leaving them to do whatever they pleased.

"Hey Hinata-Chan, you never really told us" Sakura began as she approached the girl. "Who's the silver haired boy?" she asked while pointed to a nearby tree to see the boy dozed off underneath the shade.

Hinata allowed herself to giggle slightly at the sight. "He's Kaguya Kimimaro" she spoke softly. The slightest hint of red could be detected on her cheeks, causing Sakura to raise an eyebrow. "Do you like him?" Sakura asked. Hinata lowered her head to hide her excessive blushing. "Well of course I like him, he is a good leader and he's an excellent fighter, better then anybody I know" she replied. Sakura rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean. We all know he is really hot, so do you like him for real?" she asked again. Hinata let out a dry smile and nodded. "I do"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata couldn't help but take a few peeks at the sleeping silver haired boy near the tree as she talked with her friends. Sure, she felt guilty for thinking of him while she was trying to catch up with her old friends, but she was so infatuated with the boy.

It had to be the seventeenth glance she gave at the boy when she realized he wasn't sitting at the tree anymore, in fact, as she looked around some more, she couldn't see him anywhere.

"Hinata are you okay?" Kiba asked her. Hinata gave a warm smile back to the concerned boy. "I'm…fine…" she trailed off. She slipped away from the group casually as she walked away, leaving suspicious looks on her teammate's face.

She got out of sight from the group, wandering around the field. She knew she was looking for Kimimaro, but she wasn't sure where to look. She was about to give up. _'It's pointless, I don't think he feels the same way about me like Kiba does' _Hinata thought as she sat down on a rock. She took a breather for a short moment before she stood again, only to get swept away in the blink of her white eyes.

Even if she didn't blink, she felt she still wouldn't have noticed herself getting picked up and taken away that quickly. Her first instinct told her to scream as she thought it was an attacker or perhaps the Akatsuki once again. But she knew better, she could recognize that boy's scent, the one she could easily get high off of, and his incredible speed, unmatched by any other shinobi that would put even Rock Lee to shame. "Kimimaro-Kun, where are you taking me?" Hinata asked.

The boy set her down gently in an opening of the forest area. He gazed into the young white eyes of the girl and looked away quickly. "This isn't another private training lesson is it?" Hinata asked almost angrily. Kimimaro could sense the tone of frustration in the timid girl and suddenly became alert of how upset she was with him.

He suddenly curled his lips into a smirk, making Hinata shiver. The sly look on his face reminded her of Sakon. She couldn't stop herself from feeling awkward suddenly.

"No, this isn't training. I'm taking a break from that. Besides, I promised the others I wouldn't give you anymore special training" he replied. Hinata shook her head understandingly. "I see. You wouldn't want to treat everyone unfairly" she said. The Hyuuga heiress suddenly felt like walking away from the silence that surrounded them. She didn't see why he brought her here so demandingly.

"True. Although I only promised I wouldn't give you any special training…" he began. He trailed off slightly and placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder. "But I never said anything about not having special feelings" he replied. Hinata shifted her eyes to meet the boy's green orbs. '_Did he just say what I thought he said? Does he really…like me?' _she thought doubtfully. Dusk fell among the village, and the chirps of crickets sounded in place of the quiet couple.

Hinata wasn't quite satisfied. Kimimaro had just shared his feelings for her, but his face didn't back up his words. Any other girl would be pleased, but Hinata didn't like his cold stare, but then again, that is what he's been like all along, and Hinata wouldn't change him for the world. Perhaps she just pictured the situation to be a little more romantic.

As if he was reading her mind, he stumbled into a clumsy kiss with the shocked Hyuuga after the awkward pause. Neither of the two had experienced a first kiss before, the girl was too shy, and the boy was too stubborn. Hinata was easily fooled though as the boy pushed her gently against a tree, pushing into the kiss slightly. Hinata didn't even bother blushing this time. She could finally see the intensity of his built up feelings pour out of him be placed upon her.

And they both never felt happier.

However, the kiss wasn't anywhere near perfect. The two were slightly hesitant as Kimimaro deepened the kiss. They were very still as if they were concentrating too hard. To top it all off, Kimimaro's lips were practically frozen. Hinata smiled to herself knowing that she would have to be the one to thaw them. The first kiss is always stiff for just about anyone, but that's all the more reason for them to try again, and again…and again. Kimimaro was always a perfectionist, and he wanted to make Hinata as happy as possible, and the only thing the girl would ask for was to be with him.

"You know Kimimaro" Hinata spoke up after they caught their breath. "I really like you" she smiled. She finally turned a bright shade of red, but her words were filled with confidence. The silver haired boy played with the girl's hair, stroking it gently between his fingers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"So that's what she was up too…I see. Well if it makes her happy being with such a rogue ninja" Kiba smirked as he snuck quietly behind the bushes. He had witnessed a kiss from the two, and was eager to inform everyone else.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I hope you guys liked that chapter.  
I'm still iffy about it**


	18. Somewhere to Stay

**OTOGAKURE NINJA ACADEMY**

"Well what do you know? It's the little love birds returning from their honeymoon"

Hinata's eyes widened. How did he find out about them? They even walked back to the group at different times. Anyone else would never have assumed they were in the same area together, unless of course, he was spying.

And that was exactly the case with Inuzuka Kiba.

"Oh…uhmm" Hinata stumbled.

"It's okay, I understand perfectly" Kiba interrupted.

"Oh…well…I'm sorry Kiba-Kun"

"Look, you don't have to explain yourself. I'm the one that should stop always thinking for myself. I've never considered your feelings in this, and the truth is, I just want you to be happy" he explained.

Hinata smiled and hugged her friend. "I'll always be there for you Kiba" she said. He smirked. The truth in that statement wasn't entirely correct since she was going to leave once again to continue her training in Otogakure, and Kiba knew well it would be a few months before he would see her again. She smiled sincerely before she skipped off again. Kiba couldn't hold back his flustered emotions.

He was still slightly upset to find out Hinata took a liking to another boy the first day she comes back to visit. It was true that he rather see her happy, but that didn't mean he kept the information between the two a secret from everyone else…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tayuya ran across the training field. She was looking for somewhere to hide, somewhere to be alone. To most of the Konoha residents, she just looked to be blowing off some steam, but the ones the truly knew her could tell she was actually upset.

She ducked under the shade of a far away tree, hugging her knees as she crotched down. At the time, the Hyuuga heiress just happened to be passing by after her conversation with Kiba. She stared innocently at the red head girl and kneeled down to her level. "Uhm, is there anything wrong Tayuya-Chan?" she asked as nicely as possible.

Tayuya glanced up at the girl in order to check who it was, but her face turned even angrier. "Your cousin says I'm not his type" she said in a sorrowful tone. Hinata's eyes widened to act as she was in disbelief, but in reality she knew that the rejection was very highly possible. "I'm sorry. Neji-Nisan is a stubborn guy, and he is not always willing to express his feelings" Hinata explained. "I'm sure he was just trying to be nice, but maybe he isn't the one for you" she sighed.

The red head kunoichi glared at her sternly. "Easy for you to say, you already have the cutest guy in all of Otogakure to fall in love with you. Let's face it, you're prettier and heck, you're even stronger then me. No one notices me half the time anymore." She said calmly, anger easily noted in her voice. Hinata's eyes widened, she was shocked by the girl's reaction. Tayuya buried her head on her knees and shooed the girl away. "Just leave me alone"

Respecting the girl's order, the young Hyuuga decided to leave the girl alone. She knew there was nothing she could personally do to make the awkward situation any better, but she knew somebody who could possibly help…

She made her way over to the lean spider shinobi on the other side of the field with Jirobo. She tapped the boy on the shoulder and smiled kindly as he turned around. "Hello Kidomaru-San, would you mind doing me a favor?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Uhh Tayuya-Chan?" Kidomaru sounded as he approached the girl.

"What do you want?" she asked grumpily without looking up to see who it was.

Kidomaru gulped and attempted to swallow his fear as leaned in closer to her. Tayuya could immediately tell who it was as she whiffed in his scent.

"Look, if this is about that Neji guy, then you should just forget about it" he began. Tayuya lifted her head slightly, interested in where the boy was going with this.

"I mean…" he paused. "You're too pretty for him, and you're too smart for him…if he was the genius people say he is then he would have said yes to you"

Tayuya lifted her head fully now, looking into the eyes of the other boy with more of an innocent glow. Her face illuminated into a color that could rival her hair. She remained silent as she watched the boy fluster over his words.

"I-I-I guess I'm just trying to say you're obviously too good for that Neji guy and-"

He was cut off by think pink lips colliding into his. His eyes widened in shock, but he easily melted himself into the kiss he had been yearning for. It was a short kiss, but it had a lot of meaning to the two of them.

Tayuya broke the kiss and stood up. "You loser, you talk too much" she stated with another blush. Kidomaru smiled as Tayuya helped him off the ground.

She held his hand as they walked and she gave him another kiss on the cheek, having to stand on her toes to reach him. "Uhh" Kidomaru attempted to say. She shushed him and whispered quietly to him. "Thanks for noticing me"

At a far enough distance, Hinata watched the two from behind a tree, smiling at them as they walked together around the fields of Konoha happily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was setting now and Hinata realized they were going to need a place to sleep for the night. '_Well there is always the Hyuuga manor. If father let us maybe I could keep us all there for the night. The place is big enough for all of us after all.'_

In doing so, she went to request to her father to invite the guests to stay.

"Hinata, it's good to see you here again" her father greeted her.

"Yes, as to you father" Hinata replied quickly, wanting to cut to the chase. "I'm only on a mission for right now, but we are going to stay a night here. I was wondering if I can ask you a favor."

"Anything Hinata-Chan" he father stated. _'She has grown so much since just a few months ago' _he noted to himself.

"May I have a few guests over to spend the night? They are my teammates and I really want them to stay somewhere nice. They can all stay in the side house, I think that will be enough room for all of them" she asked.

"Well I suppose it will be alright, but you're going to have to take care of them" he instructed.

"Yes father!" Hinata obeyed and marched off to go inform the others.

Hinata rushed back to the others. "Everyone!" she announced, earning the other's attention. "Come with me" she said, waving a hand in signaling the others to follow her.

"Where are we going?" Kimimaro asked curiously.

"I'm showing you all to your rooms of course" Hinata replied with a smile.


End file.
